Of Fire and Ice
by Blooappall
Summary: :Abandoned: Katara is captured by the Fire Nation at a young age. A Zutara fiction. Warning: Zhao/Katara, Rape, Non-Con.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When this baby was born, the whole village celebrated. Another mouth to feed in the cold and icy tundra would be a hardship, but the new life was worth it. A girl-child, daughter of the chief of their tribe. She would be the wisdom behind her brother when his father died. She was to be the heart of the storm.

When this child was one, she was given her baby-name. She was called So, after her mother. And though her grandmother did not say a word, she cried in her heart for the childhood friend of the same name.

When So was two, she learnt to walk. She was the joy of the village, and their greatest fear. For what if, in her endless stumbles, she chanced upon a tiger-seal, or a hole in the ice? A wall was built around the village on that day; not high, not sturdy, but just enough to keep her safe.

When So was three, her brother turned five, and was taken hunting by the other men. Nothing was expected of him; he was there to watch and learn. Which was why the women were surprised when the men returned to the village late, but with a triumphant boy, carrying his first kill; a baby turtle-seal. He was given his tribe name then, and his manhood syllable. A new man to hunt for the tribe was welcomed. _Sokka, son of Hakkoda_.

When So turned four, she nearly drowned. She had been outside with her brother, admiring him as he showed her how to hold a spear and thrust with it. After a while, she had become bored and wandered away. She would have drowned if Yuona had not spotted her discarded parka in the snow, and the hole in the ice where she had decided to swim, not knowing that the water could freeze over again in minutes, and the cold would steal the breath from her small body. The wall around the village was rebuilt taller, and with a small watchtower (at her brother's insistence).

When So turned five, her children's clothes were put away for the next baby, and she was given a new name Ka- for her mother and Ta- for her wisdom, and early knowledge of death.

When Kata was six, she earned her last syllable, and was welcomed as a woman. This, like her brother before her, is a surprise. Whilst washing clothes; a tricky enterprise in this cold weather, she finds she can freeze and unfreeze the water with a single breath. She is now Katara, daughter of Sora and Hakkoda. This is the day that her mother gives her the necklace she has always worn, passing it on to her as _her_ mother did for her.

When Katara is seven, a dark cloud gathers on the horizon and black snow begins to fall over the village. On this day, Katara watches her mother die at the hand of a skull-faced warrior. She runs from the relative safety of the collapsed tent, ignoring her brother's cry of "_Katara, don't!_" She falls in the snow as a blast of fire hits her shoulder. When the warriors have gone, and the remnants of the village begin collecting the dead, they cannot find her body. Sokka has hope that she is still alive; his father knows better.

When Katara should have turned eight, her brother gives up hope. His father performs the ceremony to allow La and Tui to guide her through the spirit world, and they give her clothes and toys to the ocean. Afterwards, Sokka sits in the igloo and finally allows his tears to fall. On this day, Sokka vows he will not fail again, because he cannot stand to lose the ones he loves.


	2. Awakenings

**Chapter One; Awakenings**

The first time Katara wakes, she is met with a smiling face. She is still half-asleep, so gives a smile back and snuggles deeper into the covers, not noticing his dark red tunic and the scowl that appears as she turns away from him.

The second time she wakes, it is because her feet are cold. She is being carried down a long corridor, and she turns inwards, expecting soft cloth and warmth. She is greeted by cold, hard armour and a skull-faced soldier. She screams and breaks free, but is caught as she runs past an open door. She is held close until the tears have ceased, then is picked up and taken to a cabin with a small porthole. She falls asleep again, comforted by the ocean sloshing against the hull and the presence of the man at her bedside.

She has a nightmare about flames, a skull faced warrior, and her mother dying. She wakes for the third time, gasping for air, and is comforted by the same smiling face. This time, she holds the face in her memory, remembering it and associating it with warmth and safety.

It is a fortnight later and Katara has formed a tentative friendship with the lieutenant who saved her life during the raid on her village. He is in charge of this small fleet and, though she does not realise it, has ordered that all faceplates and helmets are to be decommissioned until he says otherwise.

She is standing on the upper deck, watching him practice firebending. He does not realise she is watching, but will smirk later on when a crewmember tells him of the entranced expression upon her face as he worked through the increasingly difficult sets.

But it is now, and he looks up, sweat beading his brow as he sees her standing there. He remembers to smile, and is pleased when he gets a tentative wave in return. She makes her way down to the lower deck, and he is even more pleased when she runs towards him, arms outstretched, and stops.

She retraces her steps to the foot of the stairs and _walks_ towards him. She bows low, and he drops to his knees, able to suffer this small indignity for the preciousness of having her under his control. He lifts her chin with one finger and smiles at the worried eyes that look at him. She hugs him then, and he allows it for a brief moment, before untangling the small arms and sending her to the physician with a nod. He resumes his training, this time with a sparring partner. _I have her now…_

"How is she?"

The healer shrugged as he put away a delicate instrument. He had been aboard this ship since its first voyage; moving from commander to commander as the ship changed hands.

"Physically, she is fine. She has regained the weight she lost, is completely over the cold sickness, and the burn on her shoulder is fully healed. Mentally, however, I cannot tell. She seems to have recovered, but…" The healer shrugged helplessly. Zhao frowned.

"Will there be- complications?" There was a sinister undertone to his voice, and the healer swallowed nervously before answering, knowing his career could be in jeopardy.

"Only time will tell. She has- _is_ going through an emotional upheaval. As long as what she learns remains constant, there should be no problems."

"Constant?" Zhao queried, raising an eyebrow.

The healer looked him in the eye for the first time in the conversation and with frank honesty said "No lies," before disappearing out the door.

Zhao left the infirmary some time after, making his way through the familiar corridors of the ship. He stopped outside the door, essaying a short knock before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. His face was set, and he took a deep breath as the young girl turned towards him, smiling.

"Katara, I am afraid I have some… bad news."

Her smile disappeared. Five minutes later, she was crying on his shoulder, her breath coming out in great, gulping sobs. For who wouldn't be upset at learning that their whole village, the only life they had ever known, had been destroyed?

Zhao picked the girl up as she continued crying and placed her on the bed. He turned to leave, but she caught his sleeve, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Please don't leave…"

"It is late, Katara. I need to sleep, and unfortunately, your bed is not big enough for the both of us. Goodnight." Zhao stood, untangling the small fingers from his sleeve, and walking out the door.

He was in his room preparing for bed, when his door creaked open, and a small voice whispered "Your bed's big enough, isn't it?" He snarled under his breath, and was about to banish her back to her room when she closed the door behind her and dived under the covers. Zhao paused, and turned away, smirking. _This could work to my advantage..._

Pulling back the covers, Zhao spoke sternly to the small girl. "Tonight only," and slid into the warm confines of red silk.

He woke briefly in the dead of the night to small arms winding around his waist. He drifted back to sleep with a smirk on his lips and a small _delicate, so easy to break_ body curled in his embrace.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Two; Arrival**

And then they were there. The Fire Nation. The looming shores scared her, but she didn't dare hold his hand, not after all the effort he had taken to teach her to be a lady _I'll do my best to make you proper, but it will only work if you pay attention!_ instead clinging to the cold, hard metal of the railing as the ship docked, then to the soft, red _burning, flames_ cushions as the elegant carriage took them to Zhao's home _her home_.

And it was too late to turn back, to run, _to_ _die_. She wanted to be with her people, under the ice, to drown and forget it all…

Her room was nice, she supposed. The lacquer-painted table was pretty, and so was the finely designed screen and the bed was soft and big and _maybe_ _I'll drown in the covers_ it was all hers, even though she hadn't asked for it. And Katara couldn't help but be just a little grateful, just a little thankful, even though she knew she shouldn't _enemy, enemy, enemy!_ Because he had been nice to her, and she knew her brother would hate her_ I'm gonna kill them all!_ But he was dead now, so what did it matter, really? Katara decided she didn't care, and when she found the chest of dolls, she forgot that she didn't care and just _was_ for three blissful hours.

And then it was dinner, and the time had gone so _fast_ and had she really been in the fire nation for a whole day? Katara ate, and Zhao frowned, promising to find her a maid and etiquette instructor the next morning. Katara stared, but remembered to bow her head and say thank you.

Katara went to bed tired and confused. Everything was moving so quickly, flaring up _fire, fire_ and she wasn't ready for it.

This wasn't to be the first time that tears were to ease her into sleep.

Katara woke up the next morning, tired and aching. The soft bed was nice, but increasingly painful after the harder beds of the ship, and the rough furs of her village _gone, don't think about it dummy_ that she was used to. She sat up and like a child saw that the dolls _my dolls_ were gone from the floor where she'd left them. A frantic search revealed they were back in the chest where she'd found them the day before.

She sat on the floor, still half-tangled in the sheets off the bed and the slightly-too-large sleeping robe, feeling puzzled, tired and suddenly way too warm. So she began struggling out of the knotted sheets, just managing to get herself further entangled.

Suddenly, there was an extra pair of hands helping her, quick and sure. She peeked out the top of the robe as her legs were freed, and was greeted by a young woman with pale skin and black hair.

"Good morning, mistress. Did you sleep well?"

Katara shook her head with the naivety of a child.

"What was wrong? Was it the covers? Or perhaps there were not enough pillows?"

"The bed was too soft. And I'm hot."

The maid almost frowned at her frankness, but promised to find a harder _what is the child thinking?_ mattress for her.

Katara made her way down to breakfast, clad in a pale pink robe with a dark red sash. She stopped shyly at the door of the dining room, unsure of herself, but continued forwards when Zhao beckoned.

As she sat down, she was aware of the intense scrutiny she was under from the man to her left and swallowed nervously. She picked up the chopsticks clumsily, trying to remember the impromptu lesson from her startled maid when she realised that this child with the unfortunate colouring really _was_ water tribe, and knew nothing of the life she was to be forced into.

Katara struggled through the meal, suddenly acutely aware that the man she had considered a friend was much, much colder. He rose abruptly, causing Katara to gasp and nearly drop her cup; it didn't contain water, but whatever it was did taste nice. He strode past her, pausing in the doorway.

"I will be going back to my ship tomorrow. An etiquette instructor will be sent to you every day, and if you are not significantly improved by the time I return…" Zhao let the threat hang on empty air, leaving Katara sitting at the breakfast table, tears beginning to fall.

_I want my mum…_


	4. Tea

**Chapter Three; Tea**

The months passed quickly, and before Katara knew it, it was the heat of summer, rich with new smells, plants and _gossip_; particularly about _her_; a pretty little girl, it's shame about her skin; the latest curio from the south, collected by a young lieutenant; an oddity to be examined; it's disgraceful that she's even allowed here. She didn't realise the passage of time until she complained to her etiquette instructor, a stern elderly man, about the increase in heat.

"Of course it is hot, young one, it is summer. And what did I tell you about questions?"

"To be polite."

"And what was wrong with that…?"

Katara blushed "It was direct and impolite. I apologise for my trag- transgression Master Shi-Tong."

The elderly man smiled thinly. "Good. We may actually be getting somewhere. Now, what are the steps for a tea ceremony, up to and including entering the _chashitsu_?"

Katara sighed and answered the question.

"…the door is small, to remind us that all are equal in tea, irrespective of social status. Master Shi-Tong, why are we learning of tea instead of dress? You promised last week that I would be taught how to tie a sash properly and to choose the patterns in fabric."

His young charge's face was open and innocent, and Shi-Tong sighed, running a hand over his moustache. How was he to tell her of the news without scaring her, but so that she would understand the gravity of the situation?

"Katara." She looked up, blinking at the unexpected use of her name. "You must understand, with Fire Lord Azulon dead and Fire Lord Ozai on the throne, there has been a lot of upheaval at the palace. Also, with the recent death of his son, General Iroh is likely to be very upset, so you must be very careful not to anger him."

Katara blinked, puzzled. Why should she have to be careful about angering the General? She had never seen him before. She voiced her question, surprised when Shi-Tong cursed vehemently under his breath. He drew in breath shakily, and expelled it.

"General Iroh has… _requested_ your presence for tea at the palace. Tomorrow."

"Wh-why does he want to see _me_?" Katara had heard the stories of the Dragon of the West, as had every Fire Nation child, and was understandably frightened. "I'm just a-a peasant. I don't have any noble blood!"

"I believe that is _precisely_ the reason why," said Shi-Tong gently, laying his hand on the girl's shoulder. She stiffened, and he drew back.

"I shall have to wear appropriate attire. Please may I be excused so that I may prepare?"

Shi-Tong acquiesced and watched as she disappeared up to her room. _How can the child be so strong, after all that has happened to her?_

It was late afternoon, and Katara had just stepped out of the ornate palanquin that had arrived from the palace to collect her. She smoothed down her finely patterned robe nervously, starting at the gentle cough from her right. Her escort was holding out his arm, and she took it graciously, trying desperately to remember her lessons. _Don't screw up don't screw up don't screw up. Calm. Breathe… _**Back straight; hands hidden; steps small and light.** The sharp voice of her instructor came to mind, and she followed the familiar instructions instinctively.

They must have reached their destination, because suddenly her escort was inclining his head and backing away. "I have to leave you here, mistress." Katara bowed _ohgodsohgodsohgods he's leaving what do I do _and murmured her thanks.

She turned, and taking a deep breath, knocked gently on the screen door. A voice from inside called for her to come in, and she did so, her breathing quick and nervous.

At a gesture from the general she came forwards and sat across the low table from him. She began to pour the tea, trying in vain to stop her overlarge sleeves from trailing over the cups. She was filling her own cup when there was a sudden raucous cry from outside, a loud thump and a yell of triumph.

She dropped the teapot.


	5. Apologies

**Chapter Four; Apologies**

Katara stared numbly at the shattered pieces of teapot on the carpet. _Oh gods…_ She froze when Iroh rose from the table. To her relief he moved swiftly through another screen door and out into the garden. She began collecting up the pieces of teapot, trying to fit them back together again.

A heavy hand on her shoulder made her look up into a pair of gold eyes. She shied away from the touch.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I'll fix it, it won't happen again, please don't hurt me-"

Iroh pulled her onto his lap, and she froze. He gently wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. Katara stared at him in shock as he smiled gently at her, and then broke into a fresh wave of sobs.

Iroh sighed, and just held her as she wept. _Oh, little fish, what has been done to you?_

Her sobs quieted and died down, but she remained on his lap. He looked down at the still form, and smiled when she noticed she had drifted off. _Goodness, no-one's had that much trust in me since…_ He reached for the silver bell on the table and rang for a servant.

"Master Iroh, where are we going?"

Iroh smiled down at the inquisitive young girl beside him, who had bloomed under his tender care.

"To the gardens, little fish. My niece has asked to meet you."

Katara's steady pacing beside the retired General hadn't altered, though he could tell a smile had graced her features for a brief time. There were some things that Iroh hadn't managed to coax her out of; Zhao had done a- thorough- job there.

Upon their arrival at the ornate gardens, Iroh led Katara over to where the sound of children's voices came from. He paused at the edge of the small clearing, then progressed forwards, smiling as Azula noticed him and motioned for the game to stop.

"Greetings, Uncle."

"Hello Azula. I have brought Katara to see you, as you asked. I'll leave you to get to know each other then, shall I?" He smiled at his niece, not noticing the distaste that flickered briefly across her features.

He patted Katara on the shoulder and left the gardens. Katara shifted uneasily, and then decided to err on the side of prudence. She dropped to her knees, head bowed.

"It is an honour to meet you, Oh Noble Daughter of the Fire Lord. I am at your command."

Azula smirked, and circled Katara as she knelt.

"For a- _peasant_- you certainly have good manners." She came to a halt in front of Katara, looking down on her.

"Tell me about your village."

"Certainly, Honoured Princess Azula"

Azula had decided to hunt again. Katara sighed, but ran off at the princess' command. She was to scare the pea-pheasants into flight, with the help of Ty Lee. Azula and Mai would then attempt to shoot them down- Azula with fire, Mai with the daggers she was learning to use.

They rarely succeeded, which was why there were still plenty of the unfortunate birds left. But that had also led to Azula yelling in triumph at _finally_ getting one the other day. Her uncle had told her off, and made her replace his favourite teapot, but Katara could see she wasn't really bothered. Katara could also see that Azula had the potential to quickly _become_ bothered if she found out it was actually _her_ who had broken the teapot.

Hours later, the palanquin came to collect her from the palace. She returned to the mansion, deep in thought, hardly noticing as she entered the doors, taking the well-trodden route to the library. She planned to read ahead in preparation for her history lesson the next day, but was interrupted as a servant w_as it Kaiya? Or perhaps Kaiza; she wasn't sure_ directed her instead to the sitting room.

The door was closed, and she frowned, but knocked politely nonetheless. A man's voice that sounded vaguely familiar bade her to enter, and she did so. When she entered, an imposing figure was standing in front of the large bay windows. He turned, and Katara stifled a gasp.

Zhao was back.

A/N: Unfortunately, updates will probably slow down after this chappie. Reviews may make me write faster though!


	6. Meetings

**Chapter Five; Meetings**

Zhao's arrival was a surprise to the household, but they readapted quickly to the new demands put upon them. Even though they lived in the same mansion, Katara rarely saw Zhao outside of mealtimes. There was a small celebration at his promotion to Captain. Katara hated it, though she circled the guests as gracefully as the born nobles.

There was a small shock on the day before Zhao was due to leave; a missive arrived from the palace, with an order for Zhao to present his spoils of war to the Fire Lord. There was some confusion over the message, but then Zhao must have had a brainwave as Katara was bundled upstairs to change into her finest.

Katara got through the meeting on autopilot. She remained on her knees the whole time, only raising her head from the floor when she was ordered to.

"Look at me."

Katara raised her head, and her first impression was of flames. She could vaguely see a seated figure past the burning wall. The flames flared briefly, and she quickly stared at the floor again.

"My daughter has a need for a sparring partner. Tell me, peasant, do you bend?"

Katara nodded her head "Yes Lord, b-."

"Good. You start tomorrow."

All Katara could do was nod.

Sparring with Azula was not entirely what Katara expected. She managed to pin her to the ground within ten seconds of them starting, but she wasn't so lucky the next time. Then she managed to surprise her again, then she wised up to her tactics, then she changed them again.

It went that way for a while, neither one willing to give ground and admit defeat. Eventually the bending master had to call a time-out and started them on some breathing exercises, just to get them to stop attacking each other.

Katara mastered the basic forms quickly, but there was some confusion when the bending master, a highly-strung man, found out he was supposed to teach a _water_bender. The next day, he was dismissed and a new teacher was brought in, a general who had some free time.

Master Jeong-Jeong worked them hard, but Katara could see that the princess was better suited to this style of learning. Pretty soon, they were sparring with each other regularly. Sometimes Azula won, sometimes Katara. They never shared more words than a greeting each morning and Katara doubted they would ever have the relationship that Azula shared with Ty Lee and Mai.

"No! Katara, like _this_.Right foot back, elbow bent, keep your hips angled." Katara copied the move.

"Good. Now, Kick. Turn, slide the descending foot into a clean, even sweep." Katara moved into the next stance, remembering to ground her foot at the end.

"Yes! Rise, steady shoulders, harvest the momentum of your arms for what's to come. Punch. Don't forget to breathe." Katara ran through the move again, flushed and breathing hard. She was actually beginning to enjoy the lessons, even though it was getting harder to beat Azula.

All that changed the day Jeong-Jeong decided to bring in some real soldiers to duel.

The first Katara knew of it was the heavy thud of boots as they hit the ground. She turned, saw the masks, and kept turning, running out of the arena. _Getawaygetawaygetaway._ Seeing Katara's reaction, the young princess paused only to tell Jeong-Jeong he was dismissed before continuing the lesson under the gaze of a hastily commandeered bender.

Katara had collapsed in a heap at the foot of a large emblem of the fir nation, and was curled in upon herself, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. Seeing the soldiers had brought to the fore all the memories she had tried so hard to repress. She shivered, and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees.

"Why are you crying, girl?"

Katara looked up at the harsh voice, unable to see more than a blurry figure. She shook her head.

"Go away. Please, just leave me alone."

"No. Now tell me why you are here, before I summon the guards and have you thrown out."

"I'm crying because the soldiers scared me. They reminded me of when my village was attacked. Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted? Just leave me alone!" Katara screamed.

She fell to the floor, breaking out into tears. She continued crying as the person who had interrupted her gently scooped her up.

Zuko let her cry in his arms, holding her awkwardly as she sobbed out her fears. He patted her back gently, stopping when it seemed to just provoke another wave of tears.

"It's the masks, isn't it?"

The girl looked up at him, surprise on her face. She sniffed and looked down.

"Yeah. It always reminds me of the time when my village was… was destroyed...They were just _there_ so suddenly. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to understand it, to feel scared. I don't know if they chased me, if they even saw me then—my mom got hit. I lost it, I ran towards them. I guess I wanted to hurt them. Zhao stopped me. He saved my life. Sometimes I wish he hadn't."

They sat in silence for a while, legs tangled awkwardly, but comfortable nonetheless. The young girl, who sounded strangely like his uncle Iroh, broke the quiet.

"Thank you for listening. I should probably get back. Azula will be wondering where I have gone."

Zuko started. _This_ was the new partner she had been bragging about?

"You're Katara, right?"

The girl looked at him sharply. "How do you know my name?"

"Azula's my sister. Come on, I'll take you to your transport." He pulled her up and began walking down the corridor. Katara stood in shock as he walked away then hurried after, her feet pattering on the tiled floor.


	7. Friends Forever, Right?

**Chapter Six; Friends forever…right?**

Zuko invited Katara to the palace many times after that, and the rooms and gardens rang with their laughter. Iroh smiled to see his nephew being a child again. He had become so inward after Ursa's disappearance that Iroh feared for his health.

He chuckled gently as they raced past him, forgetting dignity and manners, just being children for a few precious hours. Iroh knew that the metal walls of pride would rise again when the Prince returned to his lessons, and that Katara would hardly speak a word once Zuko had left her to her sparring lessons with Azula, but he was glad to forget all that and watch them enjoy their youth.

Azula didn't mention Katara's friendship with Zuko. Normally, she would have been quick to provoke him to anger, but for a reason known only to her, she didn't.

Azula paused in her relentless training as Zuko and Katara raced past, a smirk drifting across her face. She had undertaken some private research of her own, and had laughed with glee when she found out a particular piece of information. It would be just delicious to watch when Zuko found that Katara was no longer permitted in his presence. The only flaw in her plan was that she had no way of capturing the expression on Zuzu's face. It would be priceless.

Katara turned twelve, and Zhao returned after a long absence in the Earth Kingdom. He had been promoted to Captain and Katara's birthday was overlooked in the bustle. She cried about it, once, in the privacy of her rooms, then let the sadness fade away as she had learnt to do.

Zuko's fourteenth birthday came around, and an extravagant party was thrown at the palace. Nobles were invited from all around, all bringing lavish presents. Katara wasn't invited. Zuko hid the pang of _something_ he felt at her absence from his father well enough, but couldn't keep it from his sharp sister.

He forgot about Katara when he found a very interesting and – _educational_ – present in his bed that night. He blushed when he saw the woman next, but held his head high and learnt to deal with awakened desires and unusual lessons.

It was more difficult to hide his blush when he saw Katara next, and he began to see her in a new light. He was skittish and nervous when they tussled, and Katara was quick to notice. She pestered him about it for a while, but when he renewed his efforts at making things seem normal _as if he could ever go back_ her persistent queries died to a halt.

Two days later, he persuaded his Uncle to let him into the war room. When he went in, all he could think was what Katara would say when she found out. When he came out, he wondered whether Katara would have had the audacity to do what he had just done. He saw her just the once, a fleeting glimpse out a high window, before the Agni Kai began.

He spent two weeks in the Fire Nation before being shipped out in disgrace, and all that time he was tortured by the hallways echoing with ghostly laughter and glimpses of blue eyes that were never really there.


	8. Rebellion, of a Sort

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Sammy; Thanks for being there for me!

**Chapter Seven; Rebellion, of a Sort**

Katara missed Zuko. And Iroh. And the palace. And yes, even Azula. She wasn't even sure what she had done. All she knew was that she wasn't allowed back. Something had happened, something to do with Zuko… and no-one would tell her anything else.

So she rebelled, in her own way. She couldn't deny anyone anything; that wasn't her prerogative. She tried fasting, but the servants noticed, and besides, not eating made her hungry. So she did what she did best.

She became quiet, drifting along the corridors of Zhao's mansion like a ghost. She wore paler colours, as close to the mourning of white as she could. She practiced for hours in her room to quieten her steps and breathing, knowing she had succeeded when she could stay in the library through dinner without the servants finding her.

Her etiquette master was worried for her, and tried to draw her out of the isolation she had placed herself in, but to no avail. If anything, she became quieter. He gave up, shaking his head at the stubbornness of the child, but continued worrying.

She remained this way for over half a year, slipping through doors and disappearing around corners. She only went outside for her bending lessons, but there she seemed to come alive with drive and passion, moving through the stances like a demon, finding esoteric moves and half-forgotten katas in the library and pushing and pulling them to perfection.

Her rebellion ended one day, rather unexpectedly. She was supervising the storage of a new crate of wine when a servant dropped a bottle. She reacted quickly, pulling the wine out of the bottle as it crashed to the floor and holding it in a bubble as the servants looked on, amazed.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get me a container!"

The unexpected outburst shook the servants into movement and they began clearing up the mess as Katara directed the wine into the gourd that the servant held for her. When he made to place it in the rack with the others, she shook her head.

"No. I'll take it. It's hardly usable now, is it?" She shot him a sardonic look and slipped out of the cellar, running lightly up the stairs to her room. She placed the wineskin on a shelf as she changed, then jogged down to the sparring arena, feet skittering over the tiled floor.

Katara paused when her feet hit the hot sands. She felt…happy? No, that wasn't quite right...content? Yes, that was it. She'd forgotten how good it felt to make noise. Katara laughed and spun around in a circle, her arms outstretched. She grinned as she settled into the first stance, preparing to shift her weight for a new move she had found.

_Left foot back, right elbow bent, keep your hips angled…_ She spun, and landed heavily on her back. She frowned, and tried the move again. She landed on her back again, this time getting her breath knocked from her lungs for her troubles.

She moved through the motions slowly, trying to remember the positions from the scroll. Her foot stumbled as she twisted, and the pictures flashed in her head. _Ah! Feet like this, arms lower_... She ran through the move quickly, smiling as she landed with her feet planted firmly. _Yes!_

There was a flash of fire from behind her and she twisted, backing away and pulling up water from her hip flask as a shield. Her opponent struck again, and she parried, bringing the water around behind her and flinging it outward like a whip.

She took his momentary confusion to move in, sending sheets of water at his feet, trying to break his roots. He shifted his feet and did _something_ that sent her flying. She twisted in the air and landed, stumbling onto the floor. She finally saw the face of her attacker as he moved in and pinned her where she lay.

"Master Zhao…" she breathed, blushing at the close contact between them. He stood up, offering her a hand.

"You have improved." He continued to hold her hand as she stood, an odd look on his face.

"The maids tell me you have recently become a woman."

Katara nodded. It was true. She had started her period two months back, a slight shock as she woke to red sheets one morning, but manageable.

"Good. You will dine with me this evening. Dress appropriately."

He strode off, leaving Katara to her thoughts.


	9. His

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eight; His**

Dinner was mostly uneventful; they talked about Katara's bending _where did she learn those techniques, oh really how interesting_ and Zhao's recent promotion _congratulations sir, I'm glad for you_ until they had finished their meal.

"I have something for you," he said, rising from the table and disappearing out of her eye line for a moment. Then he was back, and presenting her with a wide, flat box. He opened it slowly, and Katara's eyes widened. It was a golden necklace, made up in chunky panels and delicately engraved. Eyes captivated, she could barely look away.

Zhao moved behind her, his fingers hot against her cool skin as he clasped the lock. "This is beautiful," Katara whispered. "Thank you…"

He brushed his hand gently across the nape of her neck, toying briefly with the clasp of the necklace.

"Do you know what this means?"

Katara hesitated, unsure of how to answer. She knew she should know this from her lessons, but…

"I don't know, sir."

Zhao chuckled, his thumb brushing her chin. "It means you are now mine. You are to touch _no-one_ else."

Katara inhaled sharply. She knew what this meant. _A token, usually jewellery, more often than not a necklace, will be presented to the honoured first concubine of a noble…_

"Y-you want _me_?" She was shaking; she couldn't keep the apprehension and bewilderment out of her voice.

"Of course I do."

Zhao chuckled darkly, and began unpinning her elaborate hairstyle, carefully placing the clips and ties on the table in front of her. Of course to do this, he had to lean over her shoulder, and Katara shivered as she felt the warmth of his chest brush against her skin, even through the layers of cloth that separated them.

"Tell me… are you innocent?"

Katara's eyes widened and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She _really_ didn't want to answer his question…so she kept silent.

Zhao's hand curled into her hair, now free of its bindings, flowing free down her back in a dark wave.

"Well? Are you?"

Katara was burning with shame, and she turned away, just a little.

"Not-not exactly…"

The hand in her hair gave a vicious twist, and her head was pulled back, her gaze meeting a pair of furious gold eyes.

"Who. Was. It?" Zhao was furious. She was _**his**_.

"No-no-one…" Katara choked out, struggling to breath.

He leaned his head down to her ear, her head still pulled cruelly back, and hissed viciously

"I suggest that you _explain_."

He released her hair, and Katara drew in a great shuddering breath, head bowed over the table. Zhao slid behind her in her seat, his arms curling around her in a parody of affection.

"I- it was during my training. I had a heavy fall... Th-the maid told me that I had broken my maidenhead… I'm sorry. I should-"

Zhao's grip tightened around her as she began to get up and he turned her to face him.

"You are worthy of my attention. An accident will not change that," he said in a harsh whisper and she blinked and blushed, staring into his amber eyes. He kissed her swiftly. Before she knew what he had done, it was over, and Katara was staring at him in shock. Her arms had somehow found her way around his waist, and when he picked her up, pulling her close, she made no protest.

He rained kisses all over her responsive form, his actions in direct contrast to his harsh interior that was struggling to escape and claim her. Katara was moaning and writhing in his arms by the time they had reached his- _their_ bedroom.

He deposited her on the large bed, smirking as she whimpered at the loss of contact. He had been waiting for this for a long time. Oh, there was so much he was going to show her… He sat on the side of the bed, and looked over her small form. She really was very pretty.

* * *

I have now oficially decided that I suck at writing smut and have no desire to see this fanfic deleted off FFNet for breaking the rules. Which is why this chapter has been edited and is now pathetically short.

_never mind. there's always next time :D_


	10. A Continuing Story

A/N: In this chapter we get to see a little bit how how the avatar is faring without Katara...

* * *

**Chapter Nine; A Continuing Story**

Katara woke up. Quite a simple sentence, but one that contained a lot of pain. She hurt. Especially down _there_. Period cramps had _nothing_ to compare to the pain she was feeling now. Also, her head was throbbing abominably. She rolled over with a groan, noting absently that she was alone in the bed.

Moving over to the dresser _when did he get that in here_, and sitting down _oh gods that really hurt_ she began running a brush through her hair, wincing as she came across a particularly nasty tangle. She looked up at her reflection, and started in surprise.

Displayed rather prominently on her collarbone was a nasty-looking bruise mark. She prodded it experimentally, noting the darker teeth marks that were visible around the edges of the bruise. _Oh…_ She blushed, remembering the events of the previous night. _Three times…_

She rose, and fastening a simple robe around her waist, made her way to the bathroom. Once there, she found that her necklace would not come off. She examined it closely, noting that the clasp seemed to be melted shut. _I wonder…_ She shrugged, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind in favour of stepping into the hot water.

Sokka sat on the iceberg, head in his hands. He was _dead_. If he didn't freeze to death, he'd starve. How could he have not noticed how close his boat was to the rapids? _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ His only chance was if someone from the village realised he was missing and sent out boats to find him, although that was highly unlikely.

He had to send a signal of some sort. Examining the tall iceberg beside him, he made his decision and using his spear, began paddling the unwieldy slab of ice closer.

After fifteen minutes of struggling, he finally judged himself to be near enough, and made a leap for a crevice in the 'berg he had been eyeing earlier. He missed, but a timely stab with his spear into the ice left him hanging. He could feel the spear shifting, so he braced himself, yanked the it out, and landed back on his ice floe, causing it to rock, and move in the water.

_Back to square one_… He sank to the ice for a breather before attempting the climb again.

A sharp cracking noise made him look up. He looked around warily, but couldn't see anything, so readied his spear for another try at the iceberg. The noise came again, and Sokka looked up just in time to see a chip of ice flake off from the top of the crevice.

_Oh, no…_

The crack in the ice began to widen, sending shock waves rippling through the water as larger chunks crashed downwards. There was an almighty booming noise as the iceberg split in half, sinking into the water and sending a massive wave racing towards him.

Sokka clung to the ice, whimpering as he was swept backwards but fortunately not tipped into the water or soaked completely through. He lay still for many long moments before sitting up slowly, fingering a cut on his forehead made by the flying ice. He froze when the water beneath him started to glow with a luminous intensity. _Great spirits…Am I dead?_

As he later found out, no, he wasn't.

The bead of melted wax slid along the smooth tapered side, dripping slowly down to the wick, where it hovered at the flame, waiting. Katara took a shuddering breath, staring at the translucent drop; the slight movement of her stomach as she breathed was enough to brush against the red sleeve, knocking the bit of wax loose.

It fell, almost in slow motion, through the shadows. _Plop._ Katara gasped, her back arching, as the burning hot wax seared her. Pain turned to pleasure, and the spike of sensation it sent through her centre made her tremble as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Gods…"

Her tormentor was silent, his only answer a slight tilt of those strong _but oh gods so sensuous_ fingers, letting another bit of wax slide down the candle. _Plop._ This time, the drop landed so near a nipple Katara cried out sharply.

_Plop._

_Plop._

"Oh Gods, _please_…"

"Not yet."

_Plop._

_Plop._

Her torture continued, until cooling wax covered her stomach, her chest, her arms, and most painfully yet most erotically, along her inner thighs. Katara was reduced to begging and pleading for a release that would not come. Her body trembled uncontrollably, and she was wetter than she'd ever been in her life.

Then, finally, her tormentor leaned close and hot breath tickled her ear. "Now."

* * *

A/N: Yes, another one. I'd like to thank all those wonderful reviewers out there who've made me feel so welcome. Also, thankyou for the concrit you've been giving; keep up the good work!

Reviews feed the muse!


	11. Differences

A/N: I just realised, I've been forgetting my disclaimers, so:

I DO NOT OWN A:tlA!!

* * *

**Chapter Ten; Differences**

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore."

Aang approached the drape, parted it, and walked through. He drew a sharp breath, startled at what he saw. Heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of the decaying building.

"Firebenders? They were here?" he said, surprised. Then his gaze was drawn to the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds.

"Gyatso..."

He fell to his knees, devastated, not noticing as Sokka came in behind him.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?"

Noticing Aang on the floor in tears, Sokka backtracked.

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay?" He saw the skeleton and put two and two together. "Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here."

Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head began to glow incandescent blue. Aang's face was filled with anger as Sokka gasped and looked on in alarm.

The whole southern side of the temple was shaking on its foundations before Sokka managed to calm Aang down. They gave Gyatso all the burial they could, scratching out a message on the stone above his grave.

_Here lies Gyatso, teacher and friend._

Katara loved the feel of silk. The material just shimmered over her skin, so smooth and soft, the cloth just a whisper against her body. Her minimalist childhood had made her wary of wealth, but this was a luxury she revelled in.

That night, Katara lay on the bed, naked as the day she was born, reclining on the silk sheets, revelling in the feel of it against her skin. It was sinful, this decadence, and she almost purred with the headiness of the intensity of the sensation. Her skin prickled and goosebumped as she writhed on the bed.

Gold eyes were watching her, and Zhao stepped in the room, his footsteps muffled by the carpet. Katara didn't know he was there until the bed dipped as he knelt onto it. Then, Katara opened her eyes and smiled; that smile she saved just for the privacy of the bedroom, when it was the two of them and there were so many more secrets.

"Beautiful," Zhao's voice was husky with want.

Katara's blue eyes darkened with lust, and she reached to cup Zhao through the material that covered his hard member. "So are you."

With a groan, Zhao covered Katara's body with his sturdy frame. The silk robe was stripped off and pooled, forgotten, onto the floor.

Aang was revealed rather - _explosively_ - as the avatar in the small town that Haru lived in. Aang got away when the soldiers closed in, but Sokka was taken aboard the ship with the other benders. He orchestrated a daring escape plan with Haru's father and some other benders, sneaking into the furnace room and bending the coal to the decks.

Aang helped, but got a nasty burn on his leg for his troubles. Sokka made him promise to stay away if he ever got captured again. Sokka reckoned that his life wasn't worth it, but Aang disagreed. He still promised though.

"Do you see what I mean, sir?"

Zhao regarded the young woman as she moved through the various katas. Yes, he could see what the instructor meant. Her form was perfect, but she had a certain _malleability_- to flex and conform, to twist, to be what was required. It was disconcerting to watch her bend and flow with the water she carried in her hands, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Yes, I see. Try to refine her technique."

* * *

Reviews feed the muse! (Who, by the way, is now called Talbeth)

It's my birthday today! Yay me!


	12. Trouble

A/N: This takes place during the episodes Secrets of the Fire Nation and the Waterbending Scroll.

**Chapter Eleven; Trouble**

Sokka looked over the side of Appa's saddle, wondering where the scream had come from. A young woman in a dark red robe was being dragged across the metal deck of one of the blockade ships, yelling and kicking. For a moment, he didn't see anything special about her.

Then, all of a sudden, realisation kicked in and heedless of the danger, he leaned over the side of the saddle and shouted, waving his arms.

"HEY! Water Tribe! YO! _UP_ _HERE_! WATER TRIBE!"

The dark-skinned woman ceased in her struggles and looked up, blue eyes clouded with tears briefly catching his before she was dragged below deck. Sokka sat back, stunned. _Katara…_ He shook himself abruptly. _She's **dead**. That was just a dark-skinned fire nation. It happens sometimes. It wasn't her. It wasn't…_

Katara was walking on the decks of the ship when it happened. She loved the ocean, and had always dreamt of being aboard a boat, surrounded by nothing but sea. But after three weeks on the blockade ship, the appeal had begun to fade. She could only go upon deck at certain times, and the only people who she could talk to were the officers, and they weren't interested in helping her alleviate her boredom.

Yes, that was it. She was bored. Bored to death. Bored to tears. She was bored of being _bored_. She was so bored she had found herself counting the visible rivets in her ceiling, then the non-visible ones, then all of them together, then…

There was a sudden rush of soldiers past her, and she was herded to the railings as the soldiers began raising the heavy catapults and arming them. Katara lent against the railing, settling in for a long stay. It was always amusing to see the men rushing around like headless chickengeese.

Some of the other ships were already firing, and she followed the trajectory of the fireballs, trying to see which cloud they were aiming at as a target today. There was a sudden anguished bellow, and a white furry form dipped below the clouds briefly. _The Avatar!_

"NO!"

Katara was moving before she knew it, running towards the catapults. She was caught roughly around the waist, and she turned towards her attacker, clawing them across the face. She registered it was Zhao, but continued struggling, letting out a piercing scream as he hit her, hard.

She was eventually dragged belowdecks and shoved into her room. She dimly registered the door locking through a haze of confusion. _A water tribesman… What was he doing there? I thought the Avatar hadn't reached the North Pole yet…_

She sat numbly on the carpet for hours. Night fell, and there was the sound of footsteps in the corridor. The door opened, and Zhao came in. Katara could tell instantly that something bigger than what she had done was wrong, and she tried to run, ducking under Zhao's arm before he closed the door. She only managed a couple of steps before her arm was twisted viciously behind her back and Zhao slammed her into the wall.

He pushed her ahead of him into his room, shutting and locking the door. He turned towards her, his eyes glowing with venom.

"Defy me, will you?"

Katara's screams lasted long into the night.

Aang's pacing was beginning to irritate Sokka.

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives!"

"Well, let's see," Sokka turned round to face Aang. "You've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

"I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I going to do?" Sokka winced as his intended humour failed. He sometimes forgot just how young Aang was.

"Calm down! Look, maybe we can find a lake for you to try and work some moves out in. I mean, it can't be too hard, right?"

"This is hopeless! I'm never going to get even _one_ move! I give up!"

Sokka looked up from scrubbing Appa's feet. "Maybe you just need to take a break? I felt like this when I was learning the boomerang, but once I got it, no problems!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. We can go into that town near here and have a look around!"

Aang's exuberance made Sokka wince, remembering their last 'shopping' trip.

"Okay then, but we can't spend too much. We've only got a few silvers left, and we need to make it last."

"Run!" Aang zipped past Sokka, catching the confused boy by the hand and dragging him along.

"Why-!"

"Just run!"

"Why? It's not as if the pirates are after us!"

"…Yeah, about that…" Even through the sheer terror on his face, Sokka could sense his embarrassment.

"Oh great! What did you steal _this_ time!"

This was getting annoying. Since Aang had found out about the - _joys_ - of pick pocketing from some of the less savoury people they had met, the young airbender had taken a liking to the pastime and did it whenever he had a chance. It had gotten them into and out of trouble more times than he could count. Sokka didn't know whether to consider it a blessing or a curse.

"I didn't steal anything!"

"_Sure_ you didn't, Mr Sticky-Fingers! What was it?"

"…That scroll! I need to learn waterbending! I'll give it back when I'm finished!"

"Well they don't know that, do they? All we need now is for Zuko to show up! Come on, run!"

Zuko showed up.

* * *

A/N: Three, maybe four chapters to go before Katara joins the GAang.

Please review!

They really do help me write, give me encouragement that I am loved, and (most importantly) stops Talbeth from hitting me. Again.

Spread the word! Tell your friends about this story!


	13. Flashes of Something Else

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve; Flashes of Something Else**

"…Do you think we could have been friends?"

Zuko blinked at the question, then scowled.

"Go away."

"But…"

"Go AWAY!" Fire blasted at the Avatar, and he fled, jumping through the trees. Zuko fell back onto the leaves, closing his eyes.

_I don't know. Maybe._

Aang reached for his glider, but wasn't quite quick enough as a hook sword reached out and flipped it into Jet's waiting hand. Thinking quickly, Aang utilised one of the few moves he knew, bending the water from the stream, and flinging it at Jet, knocking him off his feet and heavily into a tree.

Aang stood poised, waiting for the freedom fighter to get up, but there was no movement. Cautiously, in case Jet was faking, Aang walked over and retrieved his staff from the unconscious teenager, before turning and running to find Sokka, hoping he had warned the village in time.

The dam never exploded, but Aang had never been more relieved when Sokka told him he had managed to get the villagers out.

Zhao was pacing the decks. Five steps, turn, five steps, turn…

_Oh, were we fighting?_

He went belowdecks.

_Man, they'll make **anyone** an admiral these days!_

He found Katara writing poetry. The ink was dashed off the table and she was dragged into the bedroom.

_I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko!_

He was vicious, tearing off her robe and underthings, scaring Katara with his desperate need to dominate.

_You've lost this battle._

Katara began pleading for him to stop, her voice clouded with genuine fear. She was terrified, but that just spurred him to new heights.

_No self-control…_

He never mentioned the incident again.

"I'm very impressed. You seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

The pirate captain dragged the chest across the table, opening it and grinning at the generous payment of gold, then shutting the lid sharply as his first mate tried to filch a piece. He leant over the table and asked with a sinister smile,

"What do you need us to do?"

Captain Ryuu was leaving the tent after his meeting with Zhao, when a young woman brushed past him to enter the tent, tripped in a rut and stumbled into his arms. He helped her upright again, 'accidentally' brushing against her chest with his hands, taking a greedy pleasure in her startled gasp and subsequent blush.

He grinned, and was walking on when a sharp pain behind his ear caused him to turn sharply. The girl was standing by the tent with an infuriating smirk on her face as the liquid she had used to hit him with pooled back into the gourd at her hip. His first mate made to draw a knife, but Ryuu stopped him with a harsh word.

"She's Zhao's. Do you really want to upset him?"

Katara entered the tent and dropped to her knees at Zhao's side, leaning against his leg. He ignored her for a while, reading various documents and reports on the ships at his disposal, but his hand gradually drifted to her hair, carding gently but firmly through the soft strands.

He must have been paying more attention to her than she thought, because he suddenly stood and dragged her into his bedroom, chuckling at her squeak of surprise as she was thrown onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: More Zuko in the next chapter people, so never fear! Will be moving off these half-drabble-ish things and go into a storyline next chapter, so keep reading!

Feed the muse!

_Please? She's stopped feeding me..._


	14. Secrets

A/N: Sucess! We have plot! No more drabbling!

My muse is feeling very happy, but reviews are still appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen; Secrets**

Katara poured the tea for Zhao and Iroh as they talked, then knelt back and sat quietly listening.

"I'm devastated to hear about your nephew. Just devastated"

_Zuko? Wha-_

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns _who_ was responsible."

"You know who was behind the attack?" Katara could hear the edge in Zhao's voice and wondered what had happened to make him so cautious.

"Yes. Pirates! We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge."

"So. Have you reconsidered my offer?" Katara appraised the swift subject change, and again wondered just what was being hidden.

"Yes. I accept. It would be an honour to serve as your General. To the Fire Nation!" said the man, lifting his cup in salute.

Zhao matched his gesture.

"To victory!"

_What victory?_

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

The soldier reached up and removed his faceplate, and Katara stifled a gasp at the battered visage underneath.

"You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup."

"Thank you Uncle."

_Uncle? Iroh was this man's uncle? She didn't realise that the Fire Lord had had another son- Zuko! What was he doing on a Fire Nation ship, and in disguise?_ There was a loud clang as some buckets near her foot shifted, and she froze.

"Someone is coming! Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole, and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck."

Katara kept still until she was sure the corridor was clear, letting out a sigh of relief. _So Zuko was after the Avatar? Why? And how had he gotten those injuries?_

"My fleet is ready," hissed Zhao as he thrust into her. "Your people will soon be nothing more than a memory. Tell me, how does that feel?"

"You- ah! I…H-hate you," Katara choked out as his speed increased. "_Bastard_!"

"And don't you just love it?"

Zhao chuckled as her only reply was a whimper. It was at times like this when he thought he could never grow tired of his lovely toy.

It was hours later, and Katara woke to uncomfortable pins and needles in her right leg. Zhao had fallen asleep atop her _again_. She shifted slightly, and realised that she was alone in the bed. _He must have just left_. Sure enough, as she hurried to the door and opened it slightly she saw the outer door click as it was pulled shut and locked.

She smirked, but it soon faded as her stomach roiled. She barely made it to the sink before emptying the contents of her stomach. After she had finished heaving, she wiped her mouth and splashed water on her face, grimacing at the dark circles under her eyes. _Drat. Back to bed it is then._

Katara slipped through the bowels of the ship, staying in the shadows as much as possible. There was a sudden movement of soldiers ahead of her, and she swung into a supply cupboard, closing the door with a quiet click. She spun as someone behind her coughed.

There were three soldiers standing behind her, with faceplates covering their features. They shifted uneasily, and one put his hand to the hilt of his weapon. She cocked her head at them, frowning as she noticed the colour of their hands, noticeable even in the dimly lit cupboard.

One of them raised a hand, and a barrel of wine began to shake as he exerted his control. Katara waved a hand negligently, and the shaking stopped.

"You know, you really should have researched your uniforms better. Those old things are museum pieces now. I take it you're Northerners?"

At their unsure nods, she continued.

"I'm Katara. If you're with that other guy who tried to rush Zhao, you're out of luck. Come on, I'll show you the way off this hellhole."

She moved to the door, opening it. When nobody made to move, she shot them an aggravated look.

"Unless you'd rather stay here and get killed?"

* * *

A/N: Well, things are certainly hotting up! Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which Zhao and Zuko finally meet... 


	15. World's End

A/N: It's all wrapping up people!

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen; World's End**

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao."

"General Iroh. Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao's voice was dripping with sarcasm to disguise his shock at seeing the old general.

"I am no traitor Zhao," said Iroh, removing his hood. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

He assumed a fighting stance, fists ready to shoot fire at the slightest sign of movement.

"Whatever you do to that moon spirit, I will unleash on you _tenfold_! Let it go, NOW!"

Zhao stood, silently considering the General's words. Then, he came to a decision, and drew back his fist.

"You really think you can stop me, don't you?" he snarled. He had almost let fly when a shout from the entrance to the oasis stopped him.

"Zhao!"

A slim figure, dressed in dark red, was making their way quickly down to the pool. Zhao stared in disbelief. _It couldn't be…_ The figure swept back her hood, and Zhao saw that, yes, it could be. Katara was standing in the light, her pose defiant as she spoke to him.

"Let it go Zhao, or I swear to you I will kill myself…" Zhao smirked. _Like that was going to stop hi- _"…and your unborn child."

Katara stood near the pool, holding the knife to her stomach, prepared to rip it across the flesh if necessary. She almost cried out in relief when Zhao's fist faltered at her words and he knelt at the water's edge, dropping the fish back into the pool.

She sagged to her knees as he rose again, and let the knife fall to her side. Almost too quickly for her to register, Zhao gave a roar, and sliced across the water with a blast of fire, killing the moon spirit.

She snatched up the knife again, and raced around the side of the pool, trying to get to Zhao, almost blinded by tears and the gouts of fire that Iroh let loose at the soldiers. Iroh caught her around the waist as she ran past him, holding her firmly until her struggles ceased.

"He is _gone_, little fish."

She barely noticed the Avatar and his friends as they ran around the pool, sitting or standing on the grass beside her as, half-blinded by tears and her hands shaking, she reached into the water and lifted the limp body out, holding it to her chest as Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There's no hope now. It's over." Katara shook as the young woman spoke, tears dripping down her face. She had never felt so- _empty_. Not even when she had lost her village and her people.

There was a sudden change in the air, and she looked up to see the Avatar's tattoos glow, a determined expression on his face.

"No, it's not over."

The Avatar began walking into the pool. The young male with the warrior's wolf-tail _how do I know that?_ tried to stop him, but Iroh caught hold of his shoulder and shook his head.

The Avatar walked out to the middle of the pool, the dark koi circling him. An unearthly wind blew through the oasis and they all stared as the water shone and the Avatar seemed to melt into the water, disappearing under the surface.

The blue, white veined creature that appeared had at its centre a luminous bubble in which they could see Aang. He spread his arms wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit, for that was truly him in communion with the Avatar, duplicated the motion.

The Ocean Spirit towered over the citadel, its arms still spread wide, its blue light lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit began to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bowed to the floor in honour of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raised their spears in defiance, but were swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Aang was directing the power of the Ocean Spirit against the violators of the Moon Spirit and the Water Tribe City.

After the deity had left, Katara placed the koi back in the water, hoping against hope that something, _anything_ would happen. They were safe now, but it wasn't good enough. If she couldn't bend, nothing ever would be. Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder. "It is too late. It is dead."

Quiet sobs came from their left and Iroh turned to look at the young woman, his look turning into a stare, his voice incredulous.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you!"

The young woman looked at him and spoke, her tears drying.

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back."

She stood, but was stopped by the young warrior at her side catching hold of her hand.

"No! You don't have to do that!"

Katara could see his desperation. _He must love her._

"It's my duty, Sokka" _Brother…_

"No! I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you! I won't lose someone else!" _…else?_

His grip tightened, and the young woman's expression hardened.

"I have to do this," she said, pulling her hand away and kneeling at the waters edge. She placed her hands on the body of the fish, her lower lip trembling. The koi glowed brightly and she collapsed with a soft sigh.

The warrior- no, Sokka _Why did that sound so familiar?_ caught her with an anguished cry.

"She's gone. She's gone." He held her tightly, desperation clouding his face.

The fish in the water began to glow again, and the body of the young woman faded away. The whole pool began to shine, and an ethereal apparition rose from the water. It was the young woman, her face torn with grief and duty. She leant towards Sokka, her words echoing as if being spoken in tandem with another.

"Goodbye Sokka. I'll always be with you."

The kiss was brief but meaningful, and Katara looked away, feeling as if she was invading their privacy. She turned towards Iroh to suggest that they leave, but was shocked to see he had gone. _No-!_

Zhao was running over a foot bridge somewhere in the city when he exited onto a parapet and was almost hit by a blast of fire. As the smoke cleared, Zhao looked up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him.

"You're alive?" said Zhao incredulously.

"You tried to have me killed!" snarled Zuko, launching a few fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish, but his target dodged, rolling along the parapet wall. Zhao replied venomously.

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit, and enemy of the Fire Nation!"

The two faced each other, seething.

"You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!"

Zuko continued his attack, firing volley after volley at Zhao, who deflected them with his hands held together in a wedge in front of him. As the blasts subsided, Zhao dropped his smoking cloak to the ground.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!

Zhao returned fire. They traded volleys as the fight raged back and forth in the darkness. At one point Zuko was able to exploit a moment when Zhao left his chest unguarded. Zuko blasted him and Zhao fell off the parapet wall onto the tier below.

Zhao rose to his feet gracefully, smirking as Zuko moved towards him.

"Even that waterbender is a better match than _you_."

Zuko paused, puzzled.

"And how would you know? She's back at the capitol, safe."

Zhao laughed; a sinister chuckle that sent shivers down Zuko's spine.

"You mean you don't know? Oh, how precious. For your information, _noble_ prince, she has been my _whore_ for the past two years. She screams quite prettily."

Zhao had been trying to rile Zuko, to make him lose control, but even he could not have predicted the ferocity of Zuko's response.

With a roar, Zuko fired a heavy blast of flame at Zhao. They traded blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko sent the Admiral flying onto his back. As Zhao tried to rise he saw the moon over Zuko's shoulder.

"It can't be!"

The essence of the Ocean Spirit approached fast and coalesced around the bridge. It grabbed Zhao and began to pull him into the water. Zhao struggled and Zuko started to reach out for him, but then withdrew his hand, watching as the man was dragged beneath the waves by the vengeful spirit.

Sokka was staring at the sky and the newly restored moon when a soft sigh came from nearby. He turned his head to see the young woman who had challenged Zhao collapse on the grass, the dark red _fire nation_ clothes making a sharp contrast against the grass.

He stared at her

_dark skin dark skin dark skin_

before moving to her side and lifting her up

_so light hasn't she been eating?_

to carry her out of the oasis and into a warm bed.

_her clothes are so thin (silly girl) doesn't she realise it's cold here?_

He sat by her side for a time, watching the rise and fall of her chest

_like I did when Kata- shutupshutupshutup_

before moving outside into the new day

_I miss her already..._

to find Chief Arnook and tell him of his daughter's sacrifice.

* * *

A/N: Really rather nervous about this chapter.

Let me just state, for those of you who don't read my LiveJournal: Katara's problem will be dealt with in about two chapters, so please don't flame.

Reviews, comments and concrit are welcome!

_Feed me!_

Shush!


	16. Something Ends, Something Begins

A/N: Just a short one for you this time.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen; Something Ends, Something Begins**

Sokka came and stood next to the chief of the tribe tentatively, wondering how to break his news. Before he could, the man beside him began speaking.

"The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave young woman become the moon spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud."

"_So_ proud. And sad."

The two men stood, watching the moon for a long moment, before Sokka remembered.

"I- sir, just before Zhao destroyed the moon, a young woman came and- well, we thought she'd stopped him. She-" Sokka stopped and shook his head. "You really need to come and see this, sir."

Arnook stared down at the young woman asleep on the bed, puzzled.

"She's water tribe."

"Yup."

"But she is clothed as a fire nation warrior."

"Yup."

"And she tried to stop Zhao at the oasis?"

"Yup."

"What do you want me to do?" Arnook turned towards Sokka. "I cannot hide her existence."

Sokka shook his head, waving his hands out in front of him. "No, no, no. I just want her to be given a chance."

"Why?"

"Because she helped us. And…" Sokka took a deep breath. "She reminds me of my sister."

The last half of his sentence was almost whispered. Chief Arnook gave Sokka a searching look, but then nodded.

"Very well. I shall give her a chance to prove herself. _But_," and he held up a finger and levelled it at Sokka. "_You_ are to be responsible for her."

Sokka gulped, but nodded nonetheless. Chief Arnook left the room without a backwards glance. Sokka groaned and sat down heavily. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Feed the muse!

_Feed me!!_


	17. Trial

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

_Well, she does own the idea, so no plagarism._

Shush, you.

hem...

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen; Trial**

Katara woke up feeling cold and, half-asleep, reached down to the foot of the bed, pulling more furs over herself. She warmed up almost instantly, and quickly fell asleep again.

The second time Katara woke, she rolled over and encountered a warm body. Sighing sleepily, she threw her arm over the small person and pulled it close.

Then her brain caught up with her actions and her eyes snapped open.

No, she wasn't hallucinating; she was definitely hugging a small kid with arrow tattoos. _Shit!_ Carefully untangling herself from him, she clambered out of the furs, and stood in the cold air, shivering as it penetrated her thin tunic and pants. _What do I do now? Agni, help me…_

"Oh, you're up. Well don't just stand there shivering, put some clothes on!"

A dark-skinned boy in blue furs walked past her to a chest and rummaged through it, pulling out a thick parka, not seeming to notice her startled gasp.

"Here. This should fit."

Katara took it and shook it out. Her glance at the design on the parka turned into a look, then a stare. _I've seen this before…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the boy spoke again. "They're not dirty. Be thankful that you're getting any clothes. Well, what are you waiting for? Put them on!"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak as her head emerged from the confines of the thick fur. The words died in his throat as he looked at her. She had the hood up on the parka, and with locks of her loose hair escaping from its confines she looked so much like…_Katara, oh gods I still miss her… shutupshutupshutup_

Katara stood as the boy continued looking at her, his gaze so- _intense_- that she felt uncomfortable. He blinked, and snapped out of the trance, beckoning her to follow him with a curt gesture. She walked out of the house, her eyes watering as the bright sun dazzled them and stopped for a moment to let them adjust.

She hurried after the boy as he walked through the city, turning through the watery streets purposefully. They walked in silence, except for the boy's gruff warning when she strayed too close to the edge of the walkway and the icy water. He seemed to have a specific destination in mind, and Katara stifled a gasp when she saw the looming gates of the palace and realised he was headed straight for it.

He led her past the guards and up the stairs to a set of impressive doors. He spoke to one of the guards for a moment before beckoning her forwards.

"You're to go in alone," he instructed. "I can't come with you. Tell them the truth, and if you're lucky, you'll be allowed freedom of movement." As she turned towards the doors, he caught her arm, and said rather stiffly "Uh, thank you for your help at the oasis." She smiled at him gratefully, noticing he had that same stricken expression again. _What causes that, I wonder?_

Katara turned towards the doors, taking a deep breath before stepping forwards as the guards opened them. As she walked down the echoing hall, she could see a large design carved into the floor and further ahead five people sat in rows of three and two. On the right of the front row was an austere older man, with a thin moustache and beard. He was frowning at her distastefully, so she quickly moved her attention to the other man, who had thick braids hanging down either side of his face. The other three were glaring at her hatefully.

_Why do they dislike me so? What have I done to them?_ Katara held in her emotions, not wanting to show weakness. She walked the last few feet towards the dais before kowtowing then rising to her knees, head bowed. Katara was determined to show proper respect, even if they were to imprison her. She was therefore surprised when the older man spoke.

"Get up, you foolish girl." Katara rose, glad to get away from the cold floor, but unsure as to why she was standing._ Don't they- Oh yah. Water tribe. No kowtowing._

She bowed instead, apologising.

"I apologise. I did not realise your customs were different here. I shall endeavour to remem-"

"Yes, yes, very well. Now, young lady, you seem to have us all puzzled. You dress and act like fire nation, yet you look like one of us and you helped save the Moon Spirit from an untimely death. Who are you, _exactly_?"

Katara swallowed nervously, her court manners fleeing. "I- don't really know, sir. I was born in the Southern Pole, before it was destroyed, bu-"

"Destroyed?" The older man spoke sharply. "I think you are mistaken. As far as we know, they are thriving healthily. In fact, we have a visitor from the Southern Tribe here at this very moment! You-"

Katara didn't notice as the man continued speaking. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. _They're not dead? He lied to me…Of course he bloody lied to you! You were a pretty toy, nothing more. He would have grown tired of you eventually, and then what? You would have been lucky to get away alive. You've seen what happens to a discarded concubine…_

"Well?" The sharp voice broke through her stream of consciousness, and Katara looked up quickly. "I'm sorry. I- could you repeat the question?"

"I asked you about your pregnancy. Is it true that a –_firebender_- is the father?"

Katara smiled wanly at the man's obvious distaste of the people she had grown up among.

"I'm not pregnant. I lied."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it people! The answer to Katara's little problem! 

...but then again...

Muhahahahaha!


	18. Family

Just a short one today.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen; Family**

Sokka looked up from the dice game he was playing with the guards as the main doors opened and a small figure slipped out. She was sniffling, and wiping tears away, but as he moved towards her she gave him a small smile.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but the girl got there first.

"I just want to thank you, for everything. I know you're probably tired of babysitting me, but I need your help to find someone." She hesitated, and Sokka gestured for her to continue. "I- his name's Sokka, and he's from the Southern Tribe. Do you know him?"

Sokka grinned at her. "Know him? I _am_ him!" His grin faded as she stared at him in shock. "Y-you're Sokka? Oh gods…" She lunged towards him, hugging him fiercely. She started sobbing, and murmuring his name over and over. He patted her awkwardly on the back, gesturing frantically at the guards to help him.

They hung back warily, having heard the stories and the dark red trousers she wore under the parka only reinforced them. Sokka gave up, sinking to the floor with the weeping girl in his arms.

"What's the matter? Don't cry…please? Come on, for me? Look, you're getting my parka all wet!" Sokka was getting more and more frantic, and he sighed in relief when she began breathing normally, her sobs beginning to die down.

Katara looked up at him, her unshed tears still bright in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Your parka's wet…"

Sokka looked down at the large wet patch, then up at her again, cracking a brief smile. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse. Now, why were you crying?"

Katara gulped "I, uh… it's kind of complicated…look, do you have a, um, sister?"

Sokka stiffened. "I did." He turned to leave "It's late, we should be getting back."

Katara caught his sleeve. "No, wait please! She's not dead!"

Sokka ripped his arm away, shaking his head angrily. "You have _no_ idea... I _saw_ her die."

He strode off, the effect somewhat spoilt when he tripped and fell flat on his face. He turned over to see the girl pooling water into her hands. He yelped as he was slapped in the face by a chilly blast of water

"I am NOT letting you walk away from this! You may not want to hear it, you self-centred, arrogant prick, but spirits be damned, you _will _LISTEN!" She stood over him, her chest heaving. "My name is Katara. I was _captured_ by the Fire Nation when I was seven. Do you get that, y-you ass! You're my brother!"

"I- have a sister?" He stood in shock as the girl _Katara his sister, oh gods I have a SISTER_ smiled at him and nodded.

"I have a sister! I HAVE A SISTER!!"

Sokka laughed out loud, catching her in a bear-hug and spinning her around. She smiled down at him, and Sokka knew that he would remember this moment for the rest of his life: the feel of her waist in his hands, her brilliant, dazzling _oh Sedna it's HER_ smile, and the dizzying elation he felt as they collapsed to the floor, laughing and crying together.

* * *

A/N: Aw, family ties. 

**To all my fabulous reviewers:** Thankyou! And again! It's really encouraging to have such lovely people reviewing and telling me that they like this story. Cookies to you all!

**To my muse:** _STOP_ making me write fluff on Valentine's day. Even if it is for the upcoming Zutara in this fic.

**To Sammy ( You know who you are):** Stop hitting me. My arm is dead because of you. I hope you're happy.


	19. Lessons to Learn

A/N: More of the drabble-styling-type-thing again. We'll be leaving the North Pole soon, and travelling out into the big world.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen; Lessons to Learn**

"Thank you for the lesson," Katara said, bowing.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda grinned, leaning forwards in the manner of a gossip who wants to know more.

"Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

"No. The only reason I'm wearing this is because I can't get it off."

"You look a lot like Kana," said Yugoda suddenly, leaning forwards and examining her face. "She was engaged, too."

"Kana…I know that name…Gran-Gran!" Katara's face lit up, before puzzlement overtook her. "Wait, how do you know my Grandmother's name?"

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kana. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

"I- I never knew…"

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a waterbender called Pakku. He carved that necklace for her."

"Grandmother was engaged? Then what…?"

"She left. I don't know why. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye. Do you know how she is?" Katara could see the eagerness the old woman had to learn about her childhood friend, and was sorry to disappoint her.

"Sorry, I don't know that much about her. I- I've been absent for a while. You'd have to ask my brother, Sokka. Thank you again for the lesson." Katara bowed and left quickly, eager to avoid any more questions about her past.

She'd had enough of those when Sokka had found out about her relationship with Zhao.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women, where you belong."

"No!" Katara burst out, venting all her pent-up emotions at the unfortunate master. "So it's against the laws of your tribe for women to learn waterbending. It's a stupid rule, but I'm not trying to learn! I _know _how to bend! I just wanted to watch and see how your style differed from mine! And if you can't see that, you're just a pompous old _fool_!"

Pakku turned to face her, his expression stony. "You think you can fight? _Prove yourself_!"

With that, he raised his arms in the air, pulling the water from the two pools and threw it at Katara as she ran towards him. She deflected it easily, and began forming ice daggers from the ground, throwing them at him so fast he barely had time to duck.

As he blocked and dodged, she changed tactics, throwing sharp icy disks at him, which were knocked aside easily. The last one spun past Pakku's head as he moved aside and he saw his reflection in it. He looked at her sharply, stunned at the control she must have had to form ice crystals that small. He regained his senses quickly, and shifted more water from the pools so that it spun in a fast circle around the pair of them.

Katara stood her ground _roots_ and when the water clipped her ankle, she flung out her arms and redirected the water in a blast to the side, narrowly missing Sokka. She charged, and Pakku quickly created a shield of ice, which Katara shot up and over, landing on the ground _steady_ beyond. Turning to face him, she gasped as she saw a deluge of water racing towards her, but kept _remember your roots_ firm and diverted the water around her, utilising the wedge-shaped deflection position that Zhao had been fond of. _The only good thing you gave me, bastard._

Fuelled anew by anger and seeing an opening, she began moving towards Pakku, showering him with blasts of powdered snow _breathe _as she stomped the ice. He began to lose his footing, and Katara raced in for the final blow, smirking as she did so. She pushed him over, and landed, her feet either side of his body, fists poised to deliver a killing strike. _Gotcha…_

"Give up old man. You've lost this fight."

"No, I haven't."

Pakku twisted suddenly, kicking her legs out from under her. He flipped over and pinned her to the ground, her wrists in a vicelike grip. He was triumphant for a few seconds until his gaze dropped to the necklace around her throat. He gasped and moved away from her as if burned.

"You still wear his necklace! You disgrace your people!"

His shouts attracted the attention of the people watching, and Katara's ire rose again. She rose from the ice, livid.

"How _dare_ you!"

She stalked forwards, following him doggedly as he backed away from her.

"You have _no idea_ what I have been through! _None_! So do not presume to know _anything_!"

Katara caught up with him and slapped him across the face, the echoes ringing across the courtyard.

"No wonder Kana left you."

* * *

A/N: For this chapter, I was trying to show how things are different because of Katara's capture. I figured that she'd be the kind of girl to go and ask for healing lessons if she found out about them. And of course, she'd want to see how waterbenders bent if taught traditionally.

I kind of have this little scenario in my head of her coming to watch, and not being impressed by the benders (rememer how easily she beats them after Pakku accepts her in canon?). Then she makes a snide remark, which annoys Pakku, so he tries to get her to leave, with the disasterous results you see above. May be I'll write it someday, may be I won't. Tell me what you think.

_But don't be too nice, because she's stopped feeding me. Again._

Hush, you. I feed you plenty.


	20. Got To Go, Got To Keep On Moving

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen; Got to Go, Got to Keep On Moving**

Katara left the North Pole a week later, travelling on the back of Appa with her brother and the Avatar. It was for the best that way. She knew more than enough bending to teach the Avatar, and besides, she wasn't all that welcome in the city. The only Northerners who truly trusted her were the three men whose lives she had saved.

She knew for a fact that Hahn hated her. He had been washed to shore, half-dead from frostbite. When Katara had heard his outrageous tale of battling Zhao, she had laughed in his face, and discredited his story rather forcibly.

Forcibly in this case meaning leaving him frozen in a pillar of ice on one of the main walkways, with the word 'liar' carved into the ice at his feet. It had taken him three hours to persuade someone to free him.

They were on their way to the Earth Kingdom base in the east. General Fong was going to provide them with an escort to Omashu, where they could find King Bumi and begin Aang's earthbending training.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole." Fong began stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power." He stopped stroking.

"It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much," said Aang awkwardly.

Fong smiled "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

"What?! No I'm not!" Aang's expression quickly changed to one of stunned disbelief, and Katara interrupted.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements."

General Fong stood. "Why? With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

Sokka interrupted somewhat timidly. "But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar state."

"See, it's this special state where-"

General Fong interrupted Aang heatedly. "I'm well aware. Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power." He walked around his desk, approaching a world map.

"Without you we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation." He pointed at the map, drawing a line with his finger from the Earth Kingdom outpost to the Fire Nation capital.

"Right," said Aang uncertainly. "But I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar state, much less what to do once I'm there."

Fong turned around and faced the three.

"So it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar state, and then you'll face your destiny."

The three stood up. Sokka and Aang looking mildly surprised, while Katara was angry, an irritated frown on her face.

"No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way. And besides, even with the Avatar you'd be slaughtered mercilessly."

Fong, once more behind his desk, leant forwards patronisingly.

"And I suppose you'd know, little lady?"

Katara smirked, and moved towards the map. She pointed at the chain of islands between them and the capitol.

"The Fire Lord knows of your base here, and has hidden garrisons on _every_ single one of these islands. You'd be decimated before you reached the third. That is, even if you did manage to pass the naval blockade unharmed, which let me tell you, is highly unlikely."

Fong towered over her, using his height to try and intimidate her.

"And tell me, how do you know your information? We have been monitoring Fire Nation activity for over ten years now, and have no record of these 'hidden' garrisons you mention. I think you're just scared, and are lying to get out of it. Isn't that right?" He smiled patronisingly, obviously expecting her to back down.

Needless to say, she didn't. She smiled thinly, and Sokka swallowed nervously, recognising the signs of a pissed off sister, having been on the receiving end of them enough times.

"Lying? Excuse me, but have you ever been to the Fire Nation?" General Fong shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Katara beat him to it.

"Well, I lived there for well over five years, so I think I might just know a _little_ more about its defences than _you_."

It all went downhill from there. General Fong, thinking that they had brought a traitor into their midst, began firing chunks of rock at Katara. All three of them ran out of the room, hurrying to find Appa and get away.

Fong ambushed them in the large courtyard below, managing to catch Katara in a vicelike grip around her throat. This threat to her safety was enough to push Aang into the avatar state. The wind howled in the courtyard, earth and dust flying everywhere. Sokka and Katara hunkered down behind a pile of rubble, tunics pulled over their faces to protect their eyes.

Katara had expected to have to calm Aang down, at least according to what Sokka had told her, but Aang came out of it himself, collapsing to the floor. Katara ran over to him, holding him awkwardly as he struggled through an apology.

Katara stiffened as he hugged her. She had _no_ idea how to deal with him. And, truth be told, she was panicking just a little bit. She hadn't touched anyone this intimately since Zhao. Aang seemed to notice her discomfort and he pulled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought! All it takes is a little click of that pretty blue button.

You know you want to...


	21. What I Remember

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty; What I Remember**

In the camp of Omashu citizens, Aang and the others were seated around a campfire. The baby was wandering around after Momo and making cute noises. Momo ran past Katara and Sokka, his water tribe club lying on the ground. The baby picked up the club, his attention drawn away from the lemur. Sokka grabbed the club and held it up.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!"

The baby began to cry. Katara looked over at her brother crossly and whacked him across the face. He looked contrite and was about to give the club back when instead she picked the baby up and began singing a lullaby to quieten him.

"_Do you hear the west wind blow?_

_The autumn trees are here._

_Can you see the fire glow?_

_A gentle, soothing flame_-"

The Resistance Leader was sitting on the other side of the camp fire silently, but on hearing Katara's song, he leant forwards.

"Where did you learn that song? Isn't that a fire nation lullaby?"

Katara became curiously engrossed in rocking the now silent baby, and when she replied, her voice was quiet.

"I was captured by them as a little girl. I picked it up there."

The Resistance Leader's face was grave and it looked like he was going to speak, but before he could, a messenger hawk screamed across the moonlit night. The bird landed on a rock, a scroll clearly visible on its back.

"A messenger hawk!"

OoOoo

Aang, still wearing his hat, Katara and Sokka stood at the bottom of the scaffolding of a huge statue that was under construction. Each of them looked ahead with defiance as they waited for the other party to arrive.

Mai, Azula and Ty Lee mounted the platform, Mai leading the trio. The two groups faced each other at opposite ends of the construction platform, tension filling the air. A crane was lowering a metal coffin suspended by a chain. Inside, laughing and snorting could be heard. Sure enough, the coffin twisted on the chain to reveal Bumi's face, visible through a porthole in the metal.

"Hi, everybody!"

The coffin landed standing straight up behind Mai and her friends.

"You brought my brother?"

"He's here. We're ready to trade."

Azula interrupted, a nasty smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

Mai turned to look at the princess.

"Of course not, Princess Azula-"

There was a startled shout from the other group.

"Azula?!?"

Azula looked up, her eyes narrowing as the baby-carrying figure headed towards them. She came to a halt before them, bowing formally.

"Katara. What a surprise to see _you_ here. I thought you had died at the North Pole."

"Princess Azula."

Katara straightened up, Tom-Tom playing with her hair, and giggling as he did so.

"Do forgive my brashness, but am I right in supposing you do not intend to relinquish King Bumi?"

Azula's expression flickered for a moment before she controlled her features back to her usual cool mask, but that was enough of an answer for Katara.

"I thought as much."

She picked Tom-tom out of the sling and handed him over to Mai. There was a shocked shout from behind her.

"Katara! What are you doing?"

She ignored Sokka and bowed again before moving back towards Aang & Sokka, leaving Mai to deal with the wriggling baby. She would have preferred to leave Ty Lee to deal with him, but that may have aroused Azula's suspicions. She reached the others, the determined glint in her eyes stopping anything they may have said.

"I'm sorry. But I know Azula. She's ruthless. She never would have given Bumi up for Tom-Tom."

She smirked and gestured towards the king as he was being hoisted back up.

"Go save your friend, Aang."

So he did.

* * *

A/N: My version of The Return to Omashu. 

Sorry for the lack of Zuko-ness, but he seems to be on a sabbatical.

The creators of my fandom lurk secretly, and may well be reading this.

(lolz hi mike and brian)


	22. Can't Escape Him

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One; Can't Escape Him**

Katara was walking through an area of the swamp where the tree roots were covered in white flowers. She was calling for her friends every so often, hoping against hope that they would answer.

"Aang? Sokka?"

She turned, and caught sight of a figure standing in the swamp. She began walking toward them, calling out.

"Hello? Hello? Can you help me?" She squinted, trying to see through the mist, gasping as the figure turned. Zhao was standing there, smirking.

"Hello Katara."

She screamed and covered her face as he began to form fire in his fists. When - after a few long moments - nothing happened, she looked up. Katara stared at the tree stump. The figure had been an illusion. Katara gasped at the realization, then fell to her knees and began to cry.

OoOoo

"But what did our visions mean?"

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved-"

"I never loved him."

Hue put up a finger at the interruption, silencing Katara and continuing with his tale.

"…Folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not."

OoOoo

"Who's the father?"

Katara looked up from her meal in shock.

"W-what?"

Tho leant towards her, grinning.

"No need to be shy 'round us missy. C'mon, we're kin!"

Katara stood, backing away. She clutched her stomach, breathing heavily.

"_No_! I can't- I'm _not_…" she whispered brokenly, sinking to her knees. "I can't be…"

Sokka moved to her side.

"Katara, I thought you said you weren't pregnant."

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I didn't think I was! Oh gods…"

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, rocking backwards and forwards as Sokka held her. _It's his, it's his, it has to be. What if it's a firebender? Can I… Can I even love this child?_

They left the swamp with Katara in a state of shock. She hardly moved, and would only eat if the food was put in her mouth. She had withdrawn completely in on herself. Aang and Sokka were worried, so they were headed for the nearest town and (hopefully) a healer.

Fortunately for them, the sight of the statues burning in the square snapped Katara out of her daze. She was rather pissed off to find she had come around just to see Aang put himself in prison, but meeting the Kyoshians more than made up for it.

She heard of the Fire Nation prince, and how he had terrorised the village. She heard of how he was chasing the Avatar and the half-known story of the scar on his face. She cried that night for the loss of the boy that she used to know, silent tears streaming down her face as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Travelling with Aang was starting to seem less of a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me. I have my reasons. 

_And now for the review responses!_

**A.G.WOAH- **Zutara is coming soon, I promise

**BonitaChickia-** Thanks for all the lovely detailed reviews. I really appreciate it!

**12manytears-** I hereby bestow on you the title of 'Most Prolific Reviewer'

**wolf-girl87- **Cheers for all the concrit- it helps so much to know what I'm doing wrong!

**Everyone else-** Keep reviewing! My muse lives off them, and they really do encourage me to write more!

**Samantha-** E-mail me, dammit!


	23. Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two; Hope**

Katara stood on the sidelines as they watched Toph kick butt, comprehensively. A missile whistled out of the dust towards her, and she ducked and dropped, rolling into a ball to protect her womb.

Katara was shocked at her sudden protectiveness. _Maybe, just maybe…_

_I may not be able to love this child, but I can give it the best damn quality of life possible in these hellish times._

OoOoo

"I've let you have too much freedom. From now on you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day."

"But Dad…!" Toph's hurt was visible on her face.

"We are doing this for your own good Toph. Please escort the Avatar and his friends out," said her father, gesturing negligently at them.

Katara stood, shaking with anger. She _hated_ self-assured pricks like this.

"No! I will not leave! Can't you see what you're doing to her? To your own daughter? SHE IS _NOT_ HELPLESS!" Katara had walked up to Toph's father and was face to face with him, livid with rage.

"Young lady, I hardly think…"

"Do _not_ 'young lady' me! Screw you! This is not about what you want! This is about _Toph_; _her_ life, _her_ decisions. _Not_ _yours_!"

Katara turned towards the young girl, struggling to recover her composure.

"It's your choice Toph. We'll be outside."

"Wait. I'm coming with you. Goodbye Dad, Mom."

Toph's father half-rose, gesturing weakly towards her.

"Toph, please…"

"No Dad. This is about me, and for the first time in my life, I am going to make my _own_ decision. I'm leaving."

And with that final statement, the quartet left the room, the house, and the grounds. It wasn't until they had reached the shelter of the forest outside town that Katara spoke.

"Good for you Toph."

"…thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it, Sugar Queen."

Toph spun around and faced Katara.

"_What_ did you just call me?"

"Sugar Queen. You know, 'cause you're so sweet and all?" Katara smirked and brushed past Toph, leaving a stunned Earthbender in her wake.

"What is her _problem_?!?" Toph hissed to Sokka as she walked beside him. "First she defends me, and then she insults me! I mean, what is wrong with her?"

Sokka pulled Toph aside to let Aang get out of earshot. "Look," he said, his voice lowered, just in case. "She… she's had a really rough childhood, and something came back to hit her in the face recently. She still hasn't completely got over it. Just- go with it."

Toph made to retort, but Sokka put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please?"

She paused, then scowled, aquiescing moodily.

"Yeah, alright. But that doesn't mean I have to like it!" she warned, stomping down the path angrily.

OoOoo

"I can't do this anymore. I have to leave."

There were shocked gasps from all around. Toph dropped the bag she had been holding onto Sokka's foot, who let out a high-pitched squeak.

"You're going, sweetness?" Toph had turned Katara's nickname back on her, refusing to call her by anything else. Truth be told, Katara didn't really mind. It was kind of nice to have a nickname.

"What?!?" Aang yelped. "You can't! How am I supposed to learn waterbending now?!?"

Katara placed a finger on his lips, effectively shushing him. She laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Aang, but you have become a pretty good waterbender, and if you just practice I'm sure you'll become a master."

She turned to her brother, hugging him.

"Sokka, make sure Aang does his practice, alright? And keep out of trouble. And make sure you eat a decent meal at least once a day. And don't threaten too many firebenders."

"You can't go, Katara! I only just found you! You can't, you _can't_-"

"Sokka, I'm pregnant, and soon it will be too dangerous for me to be traveling. I'm going to see if there's a healer here, and if there isn't, I'll travel to a town where there is. I'll be _fine_."

She hugged Toph, and shouldered her pack, waving goodbye as she watched them fly away on Appa.

Little did she know what lay ahead…

* * *

A/N: This is the second version of this chapter. Changed a few things, because I forgot Toph is blind. facepalm 


	24. Divergence

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three; Divergence**

Zuko hit the ground heavily, the swords falling out of his grasp as he collapsed. He could see the earthbender walking towards him, but just couldn't bring the energy to get up.

"I'll show you what happens to little upstarts who think they can fight," he snarled and drew his hammers up for a killing strike.

Before he could do anything, there was a cry from behind him and the water butts at the side of the road exploded, the water knocking him headfirst into the wall. A young woman in dark red tunic and pants walked out of the dust and knelt beside Zuko, smiling gently.

"Are you alright?" There was something familiar about her. Zuko was sure he'd seen her before, but he just couldn't place it…

"_Katara?_" he exclaimed. "What-"

He made to sit up, but gasped as a sharp pain raced through his side. Katara pushed him down and opened his tunic, running her fingers across his chest. She reached the spot where he had felt the pain, and he sucked in a breath sharply as she pressed her fingers around the area.

"Thought so. Broken rib. Hold on a sec."

She reached for the gourd at her side, pooling out the water and forming it into a liquid glove. She placed her hand on his side, and the water began to glow. Drawing her hand away when it stopped, she sent the remaining water back into her gourd. She smiled at him and helped him up.

He stood for a moment before walking over to the man on the floor and retrieving the small knife. He and Katara walked over to where Li and his mother were standing. Zuko handed the knife to Li's mother.

"For when you know the difference between bravery and foolhardiness," he said gruffly, noticing the hurt look on the boy's face.

They left the town together, leaving the villagers muttering about the water witch. Nobody paid attention to the old man who swore he had seen fire in the young man's fists as he fought.

The villagers were glad for the intervention that had been wrought by the young people, even though it had cost a life. They sent for a replacement the next day, hoping that the new commander of the outpost would have better moral values.

OoOoo

"Where's your Uncle?"

Zuko sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"We decided to part ways. I'm not so sure that it was the right idea now…"

Katara rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey, we can go back and look for him, right? That is, if you don't mind a pregnant woman slowing you down?"

She cocked her head at him, smiling cheekily.

"You're pregnant!" Zuko yelped, skittering away from her. Katara looked shocked at his reaction, cursing under her breath.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't go into labour on you. It's only about three months along."

She gave him a half-smile, unconsciously fiddling with the necklace at her throat. Zuko noticed it, and spoke up, half-hesitant.

"Would you like me to remove that for you?"

Katara looked at him, a glimmer of hope flashing in her eyes before it was extinguished. She turned away from him.

"The clasp is melted shut. It can't be removed."

Zuko reached out towards her, brushing her hair away from her neck.

"I'm a firebender," he reminded gently, examining the clasp. He made a small flame at the tip of his finger and lifted the metal away from Katara's skin.

Then, their solitude was broken as sudden burst of lightning flashed past them and earthed itself in the rocky wall. They spun, fire and ice at the ready, to find the entrance to the cave blocked by twenty or so firebenders.

Led by Azula.

* * *

A/N: Twisting the season finale is SO. MUCH. FUN!

And as for what Zuko's been up to before this; just assume canon happened :D


	25. Hurt and Healing

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four; Hurt and Healing**

_A voice, shouting something indistinguishable…_

"_RUN!"_

_Pain- something hitting his head…_

"_Stay awake, Zuko!"_

_Holding on, staggering forwards, darkness in the corners of his vision…_

"_Please, just a little further…"_

_Pain, tightness in his chest, harsh breathing…_

_Darkness._

OoOoo

Katara collapsed heavily on the ground, hearing Zuko do the same. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath, wincing as her fractured ribs shifted. She glanced over at Zuko. His eyes were closed, and she struggled upright, staggering over to him. She kicked him in his unbroken shin sharply.

"C'mon, up. No sleeping princesses around here."

Zuko looked up at her blearily, then nodded and held his hands out. It was a testament to his exhaustion that he did not rise to the 'princess' bait. She grasped the offered appendages and pulled him upright, throwing his arm over her shoulder, trying to keep all the weight she could off of his broken leg, clumsily splinted by hands too tired and shaking to do a proper job.

They hadn't slept in four days, and it was beginning to take its toll. They'd had a major argument the night before, when the water ran out. They were just plain lucky to come across a fruit tree, which quickly defused the tension as they gorged on the bounty, putting as much as they could in a rough sling before moving on again.

Katara didn't know how much longer she could take this. She had to stay awake to stop Zuko from falling asleep as she didn't know how serious his head injury was. She knew they had to find water soon, and not only to heal their injuries. The fruit wouldn't last forever, and she shuddered to think what would happen when it ran out.

The third time they collapsed, Katara gave up. Spots were dancing across her vision, Zuko was _really_ heavy, and she had _never_ been this _tired_ before. She lay on her back, sighing as her ribs settled. The last thing she felt before losing consciousness was Zuko's arm draped loosely across her stomach as he lay beside her, his broken leg propped awkwardly on hers.

OoOoo

"Zuko, it's alright. Just _breathe_."

The urgent tone in Katara's voice shook him out of his nightmare, and he shot upwards, his chest heaving as he tried to get his breathing under control. She knelt beside him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words as he shivered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." The word was out before he could stop it, and he winced. "No… I can't…it's too – painful."

"Okay. Do you feel alright now?"

"I- yes. How long was I out?"

Katara grinned.

"As far as I can figure, about a day and a half." At Zuko's shocked glance, her grin widened. "Well you were pretty tired, and it did give me the chance to heal our injuries."

Katara neglected to mention to him just how long it had taken. Azula had really done a number on him, not to mention the internal bleeding that she had been suffering from.

"What? Where did you get the water?"

When Katara pointed at the sky, Zuko frowned, but then his expression cleared.

"Oh. Rain. Well… good work."

"Thanks. D'you wanna try standing?"

He nodded his assent, and Katara helped him up. He winced a little as his leg took his weight, but after some walking he found that the pain was negligible. Soon after, they had eaten breakfast and headed off again through the forest.

A few hours later, the sun had set and they were exhausted. It seemed that a day and a half of patchy sleep wasn't enough after four days of depravation. They made a nest in the thick carpeting of needles under a pine tree, and lay down.

Zuko put his arms awkwardly around her, knowing from experience that this was the best way to conserve body heat. He was trying desperately not to think about how well she fitted against him, and how – _right_ it felt.

Still, that didn't prevent him from smiling when he felt her arms wrap around his middle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Tell me what you thought!


	26. Jet

Sorry for the late update. Real life reared it's ugly head.

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five; Jet**

They woke up to a loud shout, and the earth rumbling beneath them. They shot to their feet, back to back, hands in a ready position. Before they had a chance to do anything, panels of stone shot out of the ground, trapping them where they stood.

Katara was the first to see their captors; a hoard of earthbenders marched towards her and Zuko, their leader coming to the fore and standing in front of them. He had wild, unruly hair, a piece of hay hanging out of his mouth and a motley assortment of armour. Still, the twin hook swords made for an intimidating look.

He was flanked by a young girl wearing war paint and a tall youth with a bow on his back. The other benders spread out to circle them, hands ready to fight. The leader was the first to speak.

"Who are you?

He walked around them, taking in Katara's dark skin and quirking an eyebrow as he saw Zuko's scar.

"From the looks of you, you're not innocent travellers. I'd say you're spies." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Or running away from someone, I suppose, but you're really too healthy for that."

Katara snorted.

"Shows just how much you know then. For you information, we're on the run."

The teen cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Oh really? From _who_?"

"Princess Azula." The boy stepped back, startled. "Oh _goody_. You've heard of her."

He made an abrupt gesture with this hand, and one of the earth benders removed the plates holding them up. They collapsed to the ground, Zuko letting out some colourful curses as his newly healed leg twinged painfully. He glared up at the boy.

"Give us some _warning_ next time-"

"-you scruffy _nerfherder_!"

Katara snarled, unconsciously finishing Zuko's sentence for him. They looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

OoOoo

Half an hour later, they had relocated to Jet's camp. They were sitting on the ground around a campfire, waiting rather impatiently for the possum-chicken to cook.

"So," said Jet, handing out the food. "You know our names, but we don't know yours."

"Kana." Katara knew Zuko would get the hint, but was still relieved when he answered.

"Li."

Jet lent forwards, gesturing with his kebab as he spoke.

"Now, those probably aren't you real names, but hey, who cares, right?" He sat back again, stretching out his legs.

"I've got a proposition for you."

Zuko lent forwards now, propping his chin on a hand.

"What _kind_ of proposition?"

Jet smirked.

"Tell me, what do you think of joining the fight against the Fire Nation?"

* * *

Again sorry for the late update.

And yeah, you probably won't notice it's up late because FFNet is being a bitch and playing silly buggers (with half the pieces missing).

_Sleep, now._

salutes Yes, mistress.

_We're very, very tired. yawn_


	27. Meet The Resistance

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six; Meet the Resistance**

Zuko had been very, very calm about Jet's proposal. Too calm, in fact. Katara recognised the warning signs just a little too late, and had to back-pedal furiously to try and salvage the situation after Jet had made an insensitive inquiry as to the origins of Zuko's scar. _I'm just glad I was able to calm him down before he started smoking…_

She came out of her reverie as the earthbenders made a last push, and the entrance to the subterranean cavern opened up. Katara walked in, smiling as the stalagmites shone and glittered in the torchlight. No matter how many times she came down here, she would never get tired of the sight.

A natural cavern, deep below ground, had been turned into the headquarters for the Resistance (a rather unoriginal name, but it got the point across). Earthbenders had expanded the space, building tunnels, rooms, sparring arenas, a healing ward and dining areas. They were recruiting all the time, bringing in anyone able to be trusted, slowly building their forces up.

Of course, this increase in fighters meant they needed good commanders to lead them. Katara had been put in charge of the 22nd squad, alongside Jet as he took charge of the 31st. There had been a shuffle-round as Jet returned with Katara and Zuko. Smellerbee went to the 15th as commander, and Longshot moved over to the archery division, deciding his talents would be better suited there. Jet had tried to get Katara as a second, but had gone for Zuko as the next best thing. To Zuko's intense displeasure, this meant the teen was around him nearly 24/7.

There was a shout from the cavern floor below, shaking her out of her thoughts. _I've really got to pay more attention to my surroundings._ She looked down to see Jet, waving up at her energetically.

"Kana! Did you get it?"

"Yes! Ten barrels and seven new recruits!"

Jet stumbled back in surprise. "Whoa! How'd you manage to get away with it?"

Katara laughed, and started down the steps. "They were having a sale!" She shouted, gesturing expansively. Jet laughed at her joke, and ran the last few steps towards her, catching her around the waist and spinning her in the air.

"Jet! Put me down!" she laughed. "I have to store this stuff properly, or the same thing will happen again! JET!"

He finally let her down, and she thwapped him across the arm. He tried the puppy-lion eyes on her, but she just laughed and walked off. Aang had done that on her too many times and it had just lost its effectiveness.

Half an hour later, she was walking out of the storeroom, brushing the remaining vestiges of beeswax off of her hands. The last time it had been stored under a fault in the rock, and it had rained. Needless to say, the wax was ruined. By default the archers were pissed off, the bad mood soon spreading to everyone else.

She'd been chosen to lead the raiding/buying party for more, the commanders hoping she would be able to exceed expectations and bring in surplus. They were not disappointed, as she had come back with enough to replace the ruined stores (half-stolen, half bought with stolen money) and had recruited at least three potential commanders.

As she walked down the corridor, she caught sight of a familiar figure rounding the corner ahead of her. She ran after him, calling out as she did so.

"Li! Hey, wait up!"

The man in question turned round, and had just enough time to smile before Katara launched herself at him. Zuko caught her around the waist, spinning slightly to keep his balance before putting her down gently in front of him.

"You're back," he stated. She twined her arm through his as they walked towards the dining hall.

"Mm-hmm. How've you been?"

"Alright. I got promoted to tactical advisor."

Katara looked up at him, her eyes shining wickedly.

"Really? Aren't you going to miss Jet?"

"You know full well I will not."

Jet had been an absolute pain to Zuko, in the hopes that he would relinquish his claim to Katara. In hindsight it was rather funny, at least to her. They'd said they were a couple to get Jet of Katara's back, but now they couldn't get him to stop bugging Zuko. Zuko had snapped just before she left on her mission, giving Jet a black eye, and getting a nasty graze for his troubles.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take over for him then."

Katara laughed at the horrified expression on his face, and patted him on the arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. You'll get enough angst as it is from your new commander. By the way, who is it?"

Zuko smirked.

"They're announcing it at dinner."

And he refused to say any more on the subject.

* * *

A/N: Okay, to clear things up here, Katara and Zuko are using pseudonyms (false names). When they're speaking, they are called Kana and Li, but when they're alone, or I'm referring to them in a sentance, they're called by their real names. 

Also, I'm the mod of a new C2 comm. It's called Zuko and Katara Sun and MoonWater and Fire and is hosting Zutara stories. It's relatively new on it's feet, but I expect great things from it. If you've got any stories which you think should be added, I'd be grateful.

_isnt that a weird word? grateful. sounds like you're going to grate them to death. like an iron grate, or maybe a cheese grater._

Sorry. I gave her sugar, and now she's rambling. Anyways, I have decided to do some jiggery-pokery with the ages of the characters. Here's the revised list:

**AGES: **

Katara; 15

Zuko; 16.5

Sokka; 16

Toph; 13

Aang; 12.5

Mai; 15.5

Azula; 14.5

Ty Lee;14

Jet; Not sure. Somewhere between 16-18

Smellerbee; 13-ish

Longshot; Not sure; 15/18-ish?

As always, read and review!


	28. For The Love Of Agni

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven; For the Love of Agni…**

"Get back here!"

Katara raced own the corridors after a laughing Zuko. He rounded a corner and sped up. She rounded the same corner, struggling to stay upright as she skidded on the dusty floor. She grabbed onto the wall and continued chasing him.

He ducked through the open door to their room, Katara following after. He sat on the bed, leaning back and looking inordinately pleased with himself. She advanced on him, half-laughing, half-angry.

"You bloody well knew, didn't you? How long have you known?"

She stood over him, her hands on her hips, and her chest heaving. He waggled his hand in the manner of one making an educated guess.

"About a week or so."

"You could have _told_ me!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"But _that_ wouldn't have been any fun, peasant." Katara spun and glared at him.

"Sparring chamber. Now."

She marched out of the room, the scowl on her face enough to dissuade anybody from talking to her. Zuko followed after, smirking triumphantly. When they reached the sparring chamber they went inside to find an audience. Not surprisingly, word had got out that they were going to fight. Again.

They both ignored the loud crowd in the small amphitheatre. Zuko unsheathed his twin swords and stood in a ready position. Katara did the same, forming two wickedly sharp ice daggers from the barrel of water at the side of the room.

The talking voices died down, and a hush fell over the room. The two opponents circled each other warily, then one charged and the fight began.

OoOoo

"It is a great honour to have you with us Avatar," said Huan as they walked down the corridor towards the dining hall.

"It will bring a great deal of hope to people to know that you are with us."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, sure it will."

Huan opened the doors to the hall with a flourish, an action spoilt by the fact that there was no-one in the room. Sokka raised his hand.

"I thought you said that you were going to introduce us to everyone?"

Huan turned, his face puzzled.

"I was. They should all be eating dinner around about now. I don't understa- ah! Yuon!" He caught sight of a young man clearing the tables and walked over to him.

"Where is everybody?"

Yuon grimaced. "Kana and Li are fighting again."

"Again!?! What happened this time?"

"He didn't tell her that she'd been promoted and was his new commander."

Yuon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Huan sighed and shook his head. Aang and Toph walked up next to them.

"Who are Kana and Li? Do they fight often?"

Yuon turned towards Toph with a manic grin on his face. "Oh man, yeah! It's wicked! See, Kana's this craaaazy waterbending girl, and Li's a _demon_ when he gets his swords. They get into arguments all the time! Man you _have_ to see them fight! It's awesome!"

"Then why aren't you watching them?" said Aang, pointing a finger at the young man. Yuon's excited mood dropped and his face fell.

"It totally blows. I got banned. Just 'cos I-"

Huan interrupted hastily.

"Well, thank you for that, Yuon, but we really must be going. Avatar, you should really see them spar. It's quite educational, not to mention entertaining."

They left, leaving a gaping Yuon behind. _He's the Avatar? But he's just a kid! **Well, you're just a teenager.**_

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled to himself as he continued clearing the tables.

* * *

This is a two-parter with the next chapter. The titles, when put together, make a well-known Zutarian phrase.

As always, read and review!


	29. Not Again

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight; …Not Again**

As soon as Huan opened the door at the top of the rings of seats, Sokka knew this was going to be a good fight. The audience was out of their seats, yelling and screaming encouragement. There was whirling circle of water in the ring below trapping a young man with dual swords. Sokka settled in to watch, grinning.

The man gave an inarticulate yell and leapt up and out, heading towards the woman directing the water. She quickly spread out her arms and blew, sending the circle of water across the floor and turning it into a slick ice rink. She pulled more water from a barrel at the side of a room, forming a deadly looking ice sword with it.

The young man landed and slipped on the ice, skidding towards the wall. He flung out his arms and caught one of his swords in the slippery surface. He hauled himself upright, hacking at the ice and making a rough surface on which to stand as the woman charged him, ice reforming around her feet.

Their weapons met with a loud clanging noise and the woman shifted more water towards him. He ducked and spun, sweeping her feet from under her and sending her shooting across the ice. She came to an abrupt halt, yanking at the water underneath his feet and pulling it out. The arena's earthen floor re-emerged as she pulled the water around herself into a bodysuit and raced towards the man again.

She tackled him to the ground as he rose, pinning his legs and arms in place with water.

"Do you yield?"

The audience had quietened now and every word she said could be heard easily. There was a tense silence for a few moments. The young man nodded and the woman moved off of him, pulling him upright.

Huan gestured to the group, beckoning them to follow him as he made his way down the stairs. It was slow going, as the mass exodus out the doors made it like trying to swim upstream. Huan explained what was going on as they descended.

"Everybody is probably going to go get the food they missed out on earlier, so I'll present you then. I just want to introduce you to these young people. Kana is our new Tactical head, and Li over there is her assistant. Most of us reckon that all the fighting they do is a way of relieving tension. They certainly don't mean anything by it. Just look at them now!"

Huan was certainly right. The pair was standing close to one another, talking quietly. They made to leave, but Huan called out, and they turned, waiting for the commander to descend.

As they turned, they made twin gasps of shock at who was with the commander. Katara grabbed for Zuko's hand and held it tight. Sokka was the first to recognise her, and he ran towards them, smiling, at least until he noticed with whom she was standing..

He stopped, shocked. The tension was tangible in the air as the two groups faced off. Sokka was reaching for his boomerang, and Aang brought his staff up in front of him in a defensive gesture. Toph merely stood there, unperturbed. As for the fourth member of the avatar's party…

The face-off was broken when Zuko noticed him.

"Uncle?!?"

* * *

A/N: Just a short one, but hopefully to a better standard, since I have a beta!

The wondeful AssaultSloth, whose fics I greatly recommend. Go try out some of his stuff!

Oh, and don't forget to review!


	30. Revelations

Replacement chap. Forgot Toph was blind last time I posted this. D'oh.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine; Revelations**

"What are you doing with him!?" shouted Sokka and Zuko simultaneously. Zuko had unsheathed his swords and was pointing one accusingly. Sokka looked ready to pounce upon Zuko, Iroh's warning hand on his arm the only thing holding him back.

Zuko stood seething, waiting for an answer from his uncle. Sokka continued speaking. Or, more accurately, shouting.

"How could you?! HE'S A F-"

Things might have gone very badly for Zuko if Iroh hadn't chosen that moment to clamp his hand firmly over Sokka's mouth.

"MMMM! Mmph! Mmm-MPH!"

"I think we should have a talk," said Iroh cheerfully, over Sokka's muffled protests. "I am sorry Huan, but I think your introductions will have to wait. Miss-"

He hesitated, unable to remember the young bender's false name.

"Kana," supplied Katara.

"Miss Kana, I don't suppose you know somewhere where we can converse privately?"

"Yes, I do. We can use my room."

She walked over to Sokka, who was still struggling in Iroh's firm grip.

"Sokka! Stop it!" He stopped struggling, and glared at her.

"Can I trust you to not open your fat mouth until we get to my room?"

Sokka nodded reluctantly, and Iroh released his grip.

"HE'S A- MPH!"

Iroh clamped his hand back over Sokka's mouth.

"Lead the way, Miss Kana."

OoOoo

They were in Zuko and Katara's room sitting variously on the bed (Katara and Zuko), the floor (Aang and Toph), the chairs (Iroh and a very grumpy Sokka) and the wall (Momo, hanging by his tail from a lamp bracket).

"You're teaching the- Aang firebending, aren't you Uncle?"

Iroh looked startled for a moment before a pleased smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I am. Although I _could_ use some help-"

"No, thank you," said Zuko in a near snarl, his good mood gone as he glared at Aang. Katara gave a resigned sigh and flopped across his lap, viewing the rest of the room from an upside-down vantage point.

Sokka began 'mmph'-ing explosively at this, getting out of his seat and gesturing wildly. After about a minute of this, he gave up and stood with his arms folded on his chest, glaring at Katara.

Then, as his first rational decision in some minutes, he knelt down in front of Toph. There was a 'mmph' that might have been a 'please' and he gestured to his gag before bowing down in mock supplication. Toph sighed and waved her hand, unwrapping the stone from around Sokka's face.

"I CAN TALK!!!"

Everybody laughed at this explosive statement; even Zuko (although he coughed to hide his snort of laughter). The tension that had been building in the room dissipated and everyone felt at ease.

"So," said Toph conversationally, leaning back on her hands. "How's the kid?"

_Insert foot in mouth,_ thought Toph as she felt Katara go stiff, all of the colour draining out of her face. Zuko looked down sharply at Katara, helping her up from where she lay.

"Katara?" he asked, his voice unusually gentle. "Are you alright?"

Katara shook her head, snapping out of her daze. She gave him a wan smile.

"No. But thanks for asking."

Zuko held her briefly, and Katara lent her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"Katara, what happened to you? What happened after you left us?"

At first she didn't answer. Sokka was about to repeat his question when she finally began, her voice almost inaudible.

"I met Zuko just after I left you guys. We travelled together for a bit before- before Azula captured us. She was _horrible_, but then I knew that already. She got Zuko as well and put him in the same cell as me. Then…she found out I was pregnant…"

_Katara stood and stretched, the manacles on her feet and hands clanking. She could hear Zuko's steady breathing and she knew he was meditating to try and numb the pain from his leg. She sighed gustily and sank back down to the floor._

_There was a fluttering in her stomach and she frowned. Surely she was past the throwing up? She put her hand over her womb. As she did she felt it again._

_A definite kick._

"_Zuko!"_

_She crawled over to him as he opened his eyes and she took his hand, placing it on her stomach._

"_Wha-"_

"_Shshshh. Just wait."_

_Then the baby kicked again. Delight and wonder flooded Zuko's face as Katara knew it did on hers._

"_It's kicking!"_

_The door slammed open and in Azula strode, flanked by soldiers._

"_Oh, how touching. Take her outside, gentlemen."_

Katara's shoulders shook as she returned to the real world. Losing the child had hurt, yes, but not as much as the pained whisper of one soldier as they left her to miscarry on the floor.

_I'm so sorry, miss. She has our families._


	31. What Now?

Don't own, never will.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty; What Now?**

Zuko grudgingly explained to the others what had happened; how the baby had been lost (no, you _idiot_, it was Zhao's, not mine), how they had escaped (even though he was a bit vague on the details, having been half-unconscious from being hit on the head at the time) and how they had come to join the resistance (carefully avoiding mentioning his little episode at Jet's proposition).

"It was actually rather funny," giggled Katara, having reclaimed some of her good humour.

"There we were, trapped by panels of rock, and this guy gestures to let us out. Of course, we had no idea what he was going to do, so we collapsed as soon as the panels were gone. Zuko here," she jabbed him in the side playfully, "starts cursing like a sailor, and then I finish his insults for him. We just started laughing so hard. I guess that's what made them trust us."

"Yeah, that reminds me. Katara, why did you tell Sifu Iroh that you were called Kana? Isn't that your grandmother's name?" said Aang, obviously more than a little puzzled.

"Well, because that's kind of my name here. They also think Zuko's called Li and I'm betting that Iroh has a false name too, right?"

"Yeah, Mushi." Zuko snorted, and Katara had to hold back her giggles. Aang looked annoyed.

"Hey, don't laugh! I had to think it up in a hurry!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Katara moved to open it, still giggling.

"Oh, hey Jet!" she said as she opened the door. "Come in!"

"Guys, this is-"

Katara never got to finish her sentence, as Aang jumped off the floor and threw a barrage of dirt at the teen, pinning him to the wall outside. Sokka was also on his feet, his boomerang at the ready. Katara stood in front of Jet, stopping any more attacks from coming his way.

"Katara, get out of the way! You have no idea what he did!"

Katara folded her arms, not budging.

"Oh yeah? What could be so bad?"

Aang's face dropped and he looked at Katara sadly.

"He drowned a village by blowing up a dam. If Sokka hadn't got the people out they would all be dead."

Katara's arms dropped to her sides and she stared at Aang in shock. She turned to Sokka, her eyes pleading that this was some big mistake, that somehow they had got it wrong. Katara turned to face Jet.

"Tell me you didn't," she begged, tears beginning to form. "Tell me it's not true."

"Kana, please try to understand-"

"Why Jet? I trusted you!"

"Kana, it was a Fire Nation outpost!"

Katara's face twisted into an angry glare and she snarled,

"You're sick and twisted. I can't believe I trusted you."

Katara slapped him hard and ran into her room. Zuko shut the door on the crowd in the hallway, and a few seconds later they heard the bolt slide across. Huan spoke up from somewhere near the back of the small crowd that had formed.

"Maybe we should move this to my office?"

OoOoo

"I trusted him."

"I know."

Katara sniffed, and snuggled closer to Zuko, inhaling the faintly smoky scent from his tunic. She sighed.

"It hurts."

He made no response, instead choosing to hold her tighter. He was no good with words, but the least he could do was to be there the way that she had been for him.

OoOoo

For the next couple of hours, the room was quiet as Sokka sulked outside, refusing to leave his sister. He eventually fell asleep there, earning not a few chuckles from passing earthbenders.

Toph and Aang returned, having 'settled score' with Jet. After managing to stop their laughter, they elected to carry the sleeping boy back to his room rather than risk him waking the occupants of the room that he guarded.

* * *

Sorry this is up late.

Ah, to write Jet, even though it has just been confirmed that, yes, he truly is dead sob. Curse you, mikenbrian, curse you.

A shoutout to all my wonderful reviwers:

12manytears

A.G. WOAH

All.Is.All

AmiWuvsNeji

Aniek90

Animeprincess11

AriesPrincess

AssaultSloth

Beserk

BonitaChickia

Celestial Secrets

Cybercassie

Drakeara

FireanIce

Flameblessed

Gir-the-cute-kounoichi

Heartsyhawk

Hitenisababe

Insane But Cute

JUBIRANCHER95035

KatieKatie

Kayanora

Little.prying.Pandora

LovelyLadyJem

MagikfIngers

Marbles-chan

Melete

Miakoda715

Miss Hiss

Moor

Ms pinay

Nightfall2525

Omnipotent Puss Puss

PaigeGirl91

Robstarluver

Rylasasin

Sakurako Minase

Scarlett Fear

Shay Bo Bay

Shocks19

Skyblue0291

Snappingwolf

Spleefmistress

Tempest In Blue

The Zutara Critic

Thirteen-O'clock

TurtleBaby43

Unwritten Bliss

WishHe-LovedMe

Wolf-girl87

ZutaraHope'-'

Thankyou for all your inspiring comments and suggestions!

Sach.


	32. Interlude One, Reunions

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Wish I did.

A kind of interlude-y thing for you today!

* * *

**Interlude One: Reunions**

Iroh was sitting in his room, enjoying a nice hot cup of tea when there was a soft knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, surprised to see Katara standing outside. He smiled jovially at her.

"Miss Kana! This is a surprise. Please, come in."

She entered the room hesitantly, sitting down at the table when he gestured for her to do so. He sat down opposite her, pouring two cups of tea and sitting silently as they both sipped at the hot liquid.

"What brings you here, little fish?"

Katara looked up at him and smiled.

"I haven't been called that in years." She hesitated, then continued hurriedly. "I guess I came to- to thank you. If you hadn't of been there, in Kotzut, I would probably be dead now. Thank you."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Iroh set his teacup carefully on the table.

"It seems I should be the one thanking you." Katara looked at him quizzically and he explained.

"For my nephew. He is stronger, wiser and freer than he has ever been. He has come to the crossroads of his destiny, and chosen a path. Thank you for helping him choose the right one."

Katara smiled impulsively, rising from her seat and hugging the old firebender. He put his arms around her and she buried her face in his shirt, fighting back tears.

"I missed you."

"As I have missed you, little fish."

OoOoo

_I'm as mad as hell._

"Kana, they killed my parents!"

"They killed my mother, and my unborn child."

Katara glared at him.

"I forgave them, but I'm not so sure I can forgive you. How do I know you won't just turn around and stab me in the back?" she hissed venomously.

_I'm not ready to back down._

"Kana, I've changed!"

Katara looked at him coldly.

"How do I know that? How can you prove it to me?"

_It's too late to make it right._

"Please, Kana, just give me a chance!"

"I- Jet, this is hard. You hurt me, a lot. But I-"

Katara swallowed, fighting back tears. **He hurt you!**He's sorry**Give him what he deserves!**Give him a chance**Freeze the prick to a wall!**Forgive him

But I'll never forget what he did. Never.

"I forgive you. I'll give you another chance."

Jet reached out to her but she held him at arm's length, preventing any contact. She walked off down the corridor, not once turning around to look back at Jet.

_Forgive, sounds good; Forget, I'm not sure I could._

OoOoo

"Avatar."

Aang looked up from where he was playing dice with some soldiers (he was losing). Zuko was standing above him, hands clenched by his sides and his back stiff.

"I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Okay! Seeya later guys!" he said to the soldiers, bouncing of the floor and floating to the ground next to Zuko.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Li?"

Zuko said nothing, collecting his thoughts as they walked. Aang seemed able to sense his mood, and he also stayed silent, for which Zuko was grateful.

"You asked if we could have been friends."

Aang nodded warily, wondering where Zuko was taking this.

"I don't think we could have been. I would have been a spoilt prince, and you would have been too different for me to accept. I would have barely tolerated your presence."

"Bu-"

Zuko held up his hand, silencing Aang, as he continued talking.

"I'm different. I have- changed. I think that –if not friends- we can be… be allies."

Aang smiled.

"Great!"

He sped off down the corridor, eager to get back to his new friends.

"Seeya around!"

Zuko watched him go, feeling slightly angry. He had tried to be serious but the young boy had dismissed it out of hand. Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _I doubt I'll ever understand that boy._ He scowled and strode off in the opposite direction. He needed to burn off some energy.

_I wonder if Katara is free?_

* * *

A/N: Only on rereading this did I realise how -_suggestive_- that last line was. NO! No! You dirty, dirty people. (glares)

Those of you who've been reading my drables will know I've been ill recently; never fear, I'm all better now! Except- I kinda fell down and broke my ankle. Which sucks. But that means I will have computer acess nearly 24/7, so be prepared for more frequent updates (unless I go slightly crazy from the pain meds). :D

Tell me what you thought!


	33. Interlude Two, Unblocking the Chakras

Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Interlude Two; Unblocking the Chakras**

_The Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine, deals with survival and is blocked by fear._

"Katara, I don't trust him!"

She slapped him.

"I do."

From his hiding place under the bed, Zuko let out a sigh of relief as Sokka left the room. The water tribesman still hadn't found out that they shared a room, and he dreaded the moment when he would. His tussles with the boy as he chased the avatar had only served to show him that (although a complete fool) the boy always seemed to have one last trick up his sleeve, most often that damnable boomerang of his.

He clambered out from under the bed, assisted by Katara. She spoke to him reassuringly.

"If Sokka tries anything, I'll be there."

That was enough to leave him smiling for the rest of the day.

_The Fire Chakra, located in the stomach, deals with willpower and is blocked by shame._

Zuko woke from another nightmare, struggling out of the covers as they tangled around his legs. He sat up, shivering as the sweat cooled on his brow. Katara was murmuring soothing words to him again, rubbing his back as he shook.

"Zuko, you need to talk about this."

Zuko pulled away from her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I can't."

He ran his hand through his hair, noting absently that it was growing quite long. He expelled a breath shakily and stood, moving away from the bed. Katara came and stood in front of him, blocking the entrance to the main room. He made to brush past her, but she stepped to the side and blocked his passage.

"Like it or not, you need to talk about this. Have you even looked in a mirror recently?"

He was slowly getting thinner and his eyes nearly always had dark circles under them. Katara stepped forward and hugged him gently, her voice muffled as she rested her head on his chest.

"I worry about you. Please, talk to me."

Zuko rested his head on hers, silent for a few moments. He began to speak, hesitantly at first, but growing stronger as he gained confidence.

"It's always the same. A-Azula. She taunts me about how I'm not-not good enough. She starts fighting me, and I fight back, but nothing I ever do is good enough. She's always one step ahead, one step in front and I'm _never good enough_!"

He stopped, choking back dry sobs. Katara brought her hand up to his face, her fingertips brushing over the edge of his scar.

"You're _plenty_ good enough."

Those simple words proved to be what it took to break the walls his pride had built up over the years. Zuko sagged to the floor, sobbing his fear out in her arms.

_The Air Chakra, located in the heart, deals with love and is blocked by grief._

"What was her name?"

"Ursa. Her name was Ursa."

"She wouldn't want you to live your life grieving. She would want you to remember the good times you had and move on."

"How do you know all this?"

"I lost my mother to the Fire Nation on the same day I was captured."

_The Light Chakra, located in the forehead, deals with insight and is blocked by illusion._

"Why can't I do this?!? Every time I try, I fail!"

"Nephew, you need to calm down," said Iroh placatingly.

"I know!" said Zuko, running his hand through his hair. "I _know_."

"Perhaps a game of Pai-Sho and a nice cup of tea would help?"

"Uncle, I don't-"

Zuko stopped abruptly as he looked at his uncle. It was the first time he had seen the man for days and here he was, shouting at him._ Why do I always snap at people? Katara probably knows- she's good at that sort of thing. My uncle is a good man. He just wants to help._

"Yes, nephew?"

"-that would be nice," he admitted quietly.

_The Sound Chakra, located in the heart, deals with truth and is blocked by lies. _

"I've been lying to you. My name isn't Li. It's Zuko."

Jet shrugged.

"So? Half the people here have false names."

Zuko looked him in the eye, his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see this scar? My father gave this to me."

Jet started.

"That's horrible. But…not so groundbreaking."

Zuko sighed, resting his head on his hand. Jet was an _idiot_.

"Jet, my father was a firebender. So am I."

Jet punched him. Hard.

_The Water Chakra, located in the lower back, deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt._

"I can't."

"Why not? What's so wrong with me? Am I that repulsive?"

"Katara, it's not that-"

"Then tell me what it _is_ Zuko!"

Zuko spun to face her, gesturing wildly.

"It's me, alright! It's _me_. I'm a banished prince, I have a scar, I'm a firebender, your _enemy_! You deserve so much better than me…"

Katara's anger fell at the sight of the broken man before her.

"Oh, Zuko… Do you think I _care_ about all that? I like you because you're _you_. Nothing could change that. _Nothing_."

She pulled him into a hug, letting him absorb the fact that she was not going to leave. She drew back slightly, reaching up and drawing his head down to hers. She paused, letting her breath tickle his lips as she looked up coyly and murmured.

"Still not good enough for me?"

_Oh, sod it._

He closed the gap, pressing his lips firmly against hers. It wasn't the best kiss in the world, and certainly left a lot to be desired, but it was _Katara_ and that was all that mattered to him.

Their second kiss was a lot better.

**A/N: **These are not in chronological order. They start around the time that Jet brings them in, to about a week/two weeks after the end of the previous chapter. Also, Zuko isn't unblocking the thought chakra, because I reckon that's mainly for (as Sokka puts it) 'Avatar stuff'.

Be happy, for I gave you Zutara.

On other, less happy news, you may have noticed the updates slowing down dramatically- exams are coming up, and I just don't have the time to write. They are likely to come at this slower pace for a while, but don't worry, I'm not dead (yet).

Comment, please.

_She needs all the encouragement she can get- her ankle's giving her gyp. Plus, reviews encourage me to break out the writing persuasion._

She calls it persuasion- I call it a sharpened stick. But yeah, reviews are mcuh appreciated, even if I don't always have the time to reply :)

Oh yeah, one last point- I posted a new one-shot called **Unquestionably**. Try it out!


	34. Interlude Three, Sorry?

Um… hi?

(ducks flying projectiles from irate readers)

Sorry for being, like, dead for so long. Exams are my life at the moment and I have literally no time to write. I have a blessed two-day break at the moment, so I figured I'd take half an hour out of revising (stressstress) and tell you what's been going on.

Good news: My ankle is all healed- they misdiagnosed it as a break when it was just fractured. The cast is off and I just have to be careful on it.

Bad news: As I said above, exams are my life, and I'm likely to be out of commission for at least another month, three weeks if you're lucky.

My muse seems to have shrivelled up and died. I was having problems with the story before exams started, but poor ol' Talbeth has gone on extended sabbatical. If anyone has any questions on the story, I can't guarantee a reply, but I'll do my best.

On that note, I'd love to know what you expect to see in this story (anything from a kiss scene to thoughts on the final battle) as I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. I had it planned out in my head, but only to a certain point. Now I'm nearing that point, and a dead muse isn't helping matters.

Anyway.

Your patience is much appreciated, and if you just hang on a while longer… well, I can't promise anything, but I should be back in the land of the living within… a month? Tops.

Thanks again,

Sacharissa


	35. Some Like It Hot

Disclaimer: As much as we would like to, we hold no rights to anything in this stroy but the plot. Avatar is not ours.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One; Some Like it Hot**

Zuko spun and attacked their enemy as Katara lunged at him, knocking him out of the spear's path. Everything seemed to turn to treacle as the strike fired from his fingers; a sharp, deadly bolt of lightning.

They fell to the floor heavily, Zuko staring in shock at his smoking fingers. All movement around them had stilled, the mock battle coming to a halt as the earthbenders stared in astonishment.

Katara gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Li?"

He looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"I did it Kana! I did- oh shit." His expression changed to one of abject horror as he stared fixedly at her, not wanting to see the looks on the faces of the soldiers.

"I did it, didn't I?"

She nodded, a wry grin on her face.

"Yes. You did it."

"Bugger."

OoOoo

"You MORON! I spend countless hours of my time holding back and _not_ beating you to a pulp, and for what? So you can go and firebend in a bloody _practice_ session!"

"It was an accident! And anyway, I didn't firebend!" Zuko protested in the face of an irate Sokka.

"What was it then, oh great and mighty prince?"

"Lightning," said Zuko defiantly.

Sokka stopped his pacing and stood in front of Zuko, prodding him in the chest as he spoke.

"You mean," prod "to tell me," prod "that _you_," prod "shot lightning," prod "by _accident_?!?"

Zuko looked down at Sokka's fingers, his hand shooting out and grabbing the offending digits, pushing them away.

"Yes. Now stop poking me."

Sokka glowered at him irritably before snatching his hand back and storming out. He nearly knocked over Katara and Iroh as they entered the room, closely followed by Mi-jin.

Mi-jin was the commander in charge of the distractions division; in other words drawing attention away from the base and covering up any mistakes made by the mission teams. She was also the best choice for dealing with the situation Zuko (and to a lesser extent Iroh and Katara) found themselves in, as she had a fairly level head.

As usual she got straight to the point.

"That wasn't fire you shot in the arena."

"No. It was lightning."

"The only bender I know of who can do that is Azula."

"Lightning is a very hard ability to master. It requires complete balance within yourself."

Mi-jin turned to look at Iroh as he spoke.

"And how do you know this?"

"Li is my nephew. It would stand to reason that his uncle is also a firebender, would it not?"

Mi-jin frowned.

"This is… _interesting_ news, but it still does not clear up the matter of you shooting lightning. You are an angry young man, Li. I do not see how you could become 'at balance'."

Katara spoke up, toying with the end of her braid nervously.

"Um, that would be my doing. When I was younger, I had access to a fairly extensive library. It had lots of books of techniques and stances, and lots of stuff from all over the world. I found some texts there that mentioned the chakras in the body. I didn't really think much of it at the time, but…" Katara realised she was beginning to ramble and cut herself off, pressing the tips of her fingers together nervously. "I was helping Li unblock them."

Zuko's head snapped towards Katara. His mouth had turned down unpleasantly and his eyes were narrowed.

"Is that why you've been doing this? Just to see me master lightning? I thought you cared!"

Katara placed her hand over his mouth before he could embarrass himself further.

"I've been doing this because I _do _care. I want to see you become the beautiful prince you were always meant to be. I want you to be the man I know you can be."

Zuko's hand went to Katara's, drawing it away from his mouth. He gently brushed his fingers over her knuckles in a silent apology, before squeezing her hand tight in his.

"I- really?"

"Yeah," said Katara, looking up at him with a gentle smile. There was a cough from behind them, and they turned guiltily. Mi-jin had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"_Thank you_. Now, regarding your situation. Is there anything else I should know before making my decision?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably and Katara hung her head, answering quietly.

"Yes. There is. This is hard for me to say, so please don't interrupt." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"My name is really Katara. You may have guessed from my colouring that I am water tribe, but that is not exactly right. I was captured by the Fire Nation and taken to live there as a young child. I was – was…"

She stalled, and Zuko took her hand, drawing her down to a seat. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she gave him a grateful look before continuing, rushing through the second half of her explanation before her courage failed her.

"…a concubine. I ran away, bumped into Zuko, got captured by Azula, escaped, and… Well, you know the rest"_ No way am I telling you about my baby._

Katara hunched her shoulders, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. Zuko put his arm across her shoulders, providing comfort as Iroh spoke up.

"My name is Iroh. You may know me as the Dragon of the West." He then took a sip of his tea, as if this statement was of no real importance.

"You- You're the brother of the Fire Lord! You tore down the walls of Ba Sing Se!"

Mi-jin stood, pointing a shaking finger at Iroh. He smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, that was me. But I can assure you, I am no longer the same man."

Mi-jin started to speak, but then stopped and frowned. She whirled on Zuko, who was still half-cuddling Katara.

"You refer to him constantly as Uncle! Are you really-?"

Zuko looked up.

"-the heir to the throne? Yes. My name is Zuko. I can assure you that I do not condone the actions of my family, especially those of my sister."

"Your- sister?" Mi-jin was barely holding onto her self-control.

"Azula."

She swayed a few times, and gripped Iroh's arm as he directed her to a chair. She sank down gratefully, and rested her head in her hand. After a few minutes of tense silence, she raised her head and spoke to them once more.

"I will need an oath, on your honour, that you will not betray us. If you can give us that, then we can allow you to remain free."

Iroh and Zuko looked at one another, then at Katara, before nodding their agreement.

"Good," said Mi-jin before rising from her chair again.

"It will be necessary to tell people that you two are firebenders, but I see no reason to reveal your true names or stations to anyone other than the commander, as that would be asking for unnecessary trouble. I trust you are prepared for people to dislike, even hate you?"

At their silent nods, she stood and excused herself from the room. After she had left, Zuko let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto one of the sofas, Iroh following suit with his chair only seconds later. Katara slipped out of the room quietly. She needed to talk to Jet before he heard the news officially.

* * *

I LIVE AGAAAIIIN!!!!!

_Welcome back to the land of the living! Also featuring new and improved writing techniques, and a marvellous beta who nitpicks our story faithfully!_

A big, big thankyou to everyone who reviewed in our little hiatus. Especial big thanks to AssaultSloth for putting up with our tardiness and complete massacre of comma usage.

Updates won't be quite as frequent as before, but _we will be updating! **WE ARE NOT DEAD ANY MORE!!!**_

_Now, review, worthless peons, or I'll stem off all inspiration and make her go on ANOTHER hitaus!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!_

Just ignore her. She's been cut off from the internet too long, methinks.


	36. Girl Can Rock

**Disclaimer: **I lay no claim to the land of Avatar. If you want to sue me, go ahead.

_Oh, please do. We've got whole **rooms** full of people who've tried to sue us._

**Evil grins**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Two; Girl Can Rock**

"Out of the way!"

There was a loud rumble as a fast moving train of earth barrelled down the corridor, carrying wounded soldiers towards the infirmary. There was an agonised scream from one of the patients and the healer aboard shouted something to his assistant, frantic gestures conveying his urgency. The young boy jumped off, stumbling slightly at the change in motion before he took off as fast as he could down the corridors.

Katara opened the door to her chambers at the insistent banging, lowering her gaze to a red, round, and worried face.

"Y'g't…" The boy leant against the doorjamb and fought for breath. "You g't-"

"Just take deep breaths. You want a drink of water?"

"You g't t'-"

"Yes, yes, alright. Just _breathe_."

The boy gulped for air a few times.

"You got to come to the healing hall quickly Miss!"

The words came out in one quick stream. Katara grabbed her pouch from behind the door and raced out of the room.

"I thought they had it under control!" she shouted as she ran down the corridors, nearly bowling Toph over.

"He says it's all gone wrong Miss!"

She jogged through the infirmary doors, pulling on a clean robe and washing her hands quickly and efficiently. Winding a long, wide strip of cloth around her mouth and hair, she stepped through into the main healing hall. She reeled under the cacophony of noise and smell that assaulted her senses.

_Great spirits, what happened here?_ she thought as she hurried over to where she was being beckoned. She dipped her hands in the bowl of water presented to her, wrapping it around her hands. She looked over at the man on the bed, noting detachedly that at least three of his ribs were broken as she started the healing process.

That was her last coherent thought as she entered a world of blood and bones. Her consciousness swam in a haze of healing as she moved from bed to bed, treating the most badly injured first. Broken legs, fractured skulls, third degree burns, blood, _oh gods look at that_, more blood, hairline fractures, chakra disruption… _shit_; _this one's dead… _Eventually, she was down to minor injuries. She could feel her arms starting to shake from exhaustion, but she pressed on, fighting the fatigue.

There were footsteps behind her and Katara felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, drawing her away from her patient. She struggled, unwilling to stop until she was sure her patient was fully healed. Unfortunately for her, she had little energy to resist the gentle but insistent tugging and she gave in with a small sigh. "Zuko…" she muttered, letting herself collapse against his chest. He picked her up, cradling her easily against his chest with one arm as he pulled the covers back over the healed and resting soldier.

He carried her through to the changing room and set her down, washing the traces of blood from her hands and face. She leant back against his chest as he finished, too tired to take off the protective clothing. Zuko gently unwound the cloth from around her head, freeing her hair from its confines. She shivered slightly as cool air circulated around her neck, turning to face Zuko as he slid the pale green over-robe off her shoulders. He picked her up again as her legs wobbled and threatened to collapse.

He carried her through the corridors, ignoring questions from concerned passer-bys and glaring at them when they became too insistent. He shouldered the door to their quarters open easily and strode across the room to place her gently on the bed. After he was sure she was comfortable and the covers were tucked securely around her, he made to leave. He was prevented from doing so as her hand snaked out from under the covers and caught his, blue eyes looking up and meeting gold

"Stay, please?"

Zuko hesitated, but as Katara's hand tugged insistently he found himself moving towards her, kicking his boots off before sliding under the covers next to her. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her, and snuggled closer to him, twining her hands through his hair before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"…love you, Zuko."

The words were uttered sleepily, but her eyes were looking up at him with a curious alertness, shimmering in the faint light from the candle. He swallowed nervously a few times, taking a deep breath before uttering the words that he had been to afraid to say until now.

"I love you too, Katara."

* * *

...and the fluff rears it's ugly head. Well, it had to happen.

But, seeing how absolutely evil I am, thing's ain't all gonna be sunshine and daisies for our budding young lovers.

_But never fear! The Springtime of Love will prevail! YOSH!_

Oh unholy fudgebunnies... I knew watching so much Naruto was a bad idea...

_...and if I cannot do that, then I will type ten whole chapters! With my nose!_

Baka Talbeth! A Thousand Years of Pain!

**Agonised screams**


	37. Move Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three; Move Out**

"…and these are the schematics for their final defence. As you can see, they are in serious need of updating. But we all know Ba Sing Se has a policy of non-interference which, alas, seems to have crossed over to their internal policies as well."

The speaker looked around at the assembled commanders; ten or so division heads and just under forty squad leaders. His gaze rested briefly on the scarred firebender but he moved on quickly, disturbed by the expression on the young man's face. _Bad memories, perhaps?_

"Now, does everyone understand their tasks? Good. This meeting is adjourned. Kana, Li, I need to talk with you."

Katara and Zuko looked at one another and shrugged. An agitated murmur from some of the squad leaders started up, quickly silenced by a heated glare from Jet. He gave Katara and Zuko a sloppy salute, and herded the last stragglers out of the room.

"What do you need, Commander?"

The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked up at them tiredly.

"You know of the situation in Ba Sing Se?"

Katara nodded, spreading her eyes open with her fingers and putting on a sing-song voice.

"There is no war. There is no war."

She had an intense loathing for that place ever since the last two spies had returned convinced that the war didn't exist. They'd had to be corralled away from the other soldiers and each other after a passing comment had sent them into a near berserker-like rage. Further experimentation had shown that the words 'resistance' and 'rebellion' set them off. The injury count had been high, and even with her healing abilities, they had lost men.

"Yes. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other, then back at him and nodded.

"It won't."

"Good." He paused for a moment, absentmindedly shuffling the scrolls on the table. "We have recently found that the king is not the one making the decisions. He is a mere figurehead. The one with all the power is the cultural minister, a man called Long Feng."

"What has this got to do with us?"

"I intend on telling the others soon, so that we can put a strike team together and sort it out. I am telling you now so you will know in case everything here goes under. We have been building up our forces, but we will need inside help if we are to win this war."

Abruptly, he stopped his incessant fiddling with the papers and looked at them with sharp green eyes.

"I need you to get the Avatar into the Fire Nation."

OoOoo

The walk back to their quarters was made in silence, neither one of them willing to speak. It wasn't until Zuko had shut and locked the door that they let their masks drop.

"Fuck," commented Zuko before he collapsed backwards onto the bed, bouncing slightly as he came to a halt. Katara joined him, propping her chin on her hands.

"I agree. But-"

"Yes?"

"We can't exactly back out now. They need us. I don't like it any more than you do, but we're the only ones with _any_ chance of succeeding. We know how the Fire Nation works."

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko rolled over to face her, his nose almost touching hers.

"So…" he breathed. He began to reach towards her when she suddenly sat up, purposely not looking at him.

"We need to be serious. We've only got a week to think this through."

"I am being serious. You need a- _distraction_," purred Zuko, coming up behind her and pulling her backwards into his embrace.

OoOoo

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Sokka who had the biggest objections towards travelling to the Fire Nation. Sure, at first he thought it was a _very_ bad idea indeed, but he warmed up to it quickly when he realised that there were plenty of good points- such as beating up fire nation soldiers, realising Aang's destiny, beating up more fire nation soldiers, bringing balance to the world and… basically beating up fire nation soldiers. He spent several minutes extolling the virtues of the plan, until it ended up sounding like he was the one to think it up.

No, the one with the problem was Iroh.

He never actually said anything, but after many years of interpreting his cryptic comments and proverbs, Katara and Zuko knew when something was up. It was the evening before the day they were due to leave before they were finally able to corner him. He was in his room with an open rucksack on his bed, clothing strewn everywhere. He was holding two tunics up, and seemed to be deliberating between them when they walked in.

He dropped the clothing on the bed, and attempted a cheery grin, but it just came out flustered and unsure, so he stopped quickly. Katara frowned slightly, coming forwards and gesturing at the piles of clothing around the room.

"Iroh, aren't you ready? We're leaving tomorrow, and you haven't packed anything."

Iroh shrugged helplessly. "I know. It's just so hard to choose what to take. For all I know, I'll never see these things again."

This time it was Zuko's turn to frown. "Uncle, I've known you my whole life. You had tonnes of clutter on the boat, and you didn't mind all that much when it exploded. We've both noticed you're worried about something, and I can't believe it's just about what you want to take with you when we leave. What's the real problem?"

Iroh sighed and sat down heavily on the bed, artfully avoiding the piles of junk. He sighed again and rested his head in his hands briefly before looking back up at them. They sat down together as he began to speak.

"I am not entirely sure where to begin…

"The Fire Nation is my home. It always has been and always will be. The mountains, volcanoes, the beaches, the temples, the palace… The people as much as the places. It is my home, where my heart resides. Where my loyalty is.

"This may sound like the ramblings of an old man, but… I am afraid of what I could do. I no longer have Lu Ten to hold me back- and even with him I was ruthless. My near-conquer of Ba Sing Se shows me that. I- I am scared of the part in me that does not hold back, does not _want_ to hold back."

There was silence at Iroh's confession. Zuko moved swiftly, kneeling in front of his uncle. Katara did the same, both of them taking one of his hands in theirs. Iroh smiled slightly at the unexpected gesture, squeezing their hands lightly. Zuko looked his uncle in the eye, his gaze unwavering as he spoke.

"We all have our demons to face. I am scared of the prince in me- that I will not be strong enough to withstand the lies my father and Azula will tell. I know those demons have been overcome and no longer trouble me, but their shadows still linger."

"I'm afraid too," said Katara. "There is so much that has been done already, but the things ahead are even bigger and more frightening. The Fire Nation is more my home than the Pole ever was; but there is so much that I cannot do there because of what I look like. I am scared of the little girl in me, the part that only wants to run away and hide." She dropped her gaze from Iroh's, absorbed in her own world for a moment. She looked up again suddenly, a wry smile on her face.

"But I have no doubt that we'll get through it. We always seem to."

Iroh sighed.

"But what if this time, it truly is too great a burden to bear?"

"Then we fail." Zuko's voice was harsh with the truth that none of them wanted, but all needed to hear. "But not this time. Sometime, yes, we may fail. But it will not be this time. Not as long as we have each other."

They held each other's hands tightly, buoyed by Zuko's words, drawing strength from each other.

Yes, someday they would fail. But, hopefully, that day was a long way off yet.

* * *

Sorry for the longish wait (again), but I'm making up for it with a longer-than-normal chapter.

_aand the grand master plan is revealed! we're going to the fire nation, the fire nation, the fire nation..._

On a different note, who else thinks that the new series of Avatar rocks? Sokka is just too funny XD


	38. Chameleon Bay

**Chapter Thirty-Four; Chameleon Bay**

Appa soared in for a landing on a seaside cliff overlooking Chameleon Bay. In the distance four large, blue-sailed Northern Water Tribe ships could be seen. Near the docked vessels sat an encampment of blue tents, dark-skinned, blue clothed people walking amongst them. Aang turned around to face his two passengers with a huge grin on his face.

"You haven't seen your Dad in ages. You must be so excited!"

"I know I should be, but I just feel sick to my stomach." Sokka gulped, trying to hold his nausea in. Katara was quiet, looking pensively out over the sea and the busy encampment below.

"Don't be nervous! He's going to be so happy to see you!" He flung his arms around Katara and Sokka, pulling them in for a hug.

"So, what about you? Are you nervous about going back to this Guru?"

"Not at all. I'm ready to master the Avatar State! I'll do whatever it takes!" Sokka and Katara dropped off of Appa's back, looking up at the over-excited airbender.

"See you in a week! Yip Yip!"

After Appa had launched off into the air, Katara turned to look nervously at Sokka.

"What if they don't accept me? I mean, look at what I'm wearing. I should have bought something blue." She gestured expansively at her dark red pants and tunic; a hard colour to find in the Earth Kingdom, let alone the Water Tribe. "Or I should have worn my uniform. I've got it in my pack, give me a second and I'll go-"

She began to struggle out of the straps of her pack, but Sokka caught her shoulder. He gave her a small smile when she looked up to him.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." His grin widened. "As your big brother, I proclaim it so. And you have to listen to me 'cause I'm older! Ha!"

Katara gave him a tremulous smile back before turning and looking out over the camp once more. Sokka strode off towards it and Katara let out a resigned sigh before following him down the hill. They walked nervously into the encampment, slowing their pace as Water Tribe warriors who were engaged in various activities turned to regard Sokka with surprised faces. Then they saw Katara and her red clothing, their expressions changing; some of them even going so far as to pick up weapons. She hid behind her brother, her hands tugging nervously on his shoulders.

"Sokka, I don't think this was such a good idea. Let's go…"

A tall warrior stepped up in front of them, his fingers resting on the hilt of a short sword at his side. Sokka and he regarded each other for a moment, before clasping forearms in greeting and grinning at each other.

"Sokka, good to see you. Who's your friend?"

Sokka reached behind him and pulled Katara out into the open, ignoring her protests.

"This is Katara. My sister."

The warrior recoiled at his statement, the other men surrounding them muttering uneasily. Further explanations were halted as the crowd parted to reveal Hakoda. He was frowning, but upon seeing Sokka his expression changed; shocked, then elated to see his son.

"Sokka!"

"Hi Dad."

Hakoda pulled his son into an embrace. Sokka rested his head on his father's shoulder with a blissful look of happiness before remembering the other member of his party. He pulled back, moving aside so that his dad could see Katara.

"Uh, Dad, this is Katara."

Katara swallowed nervously. She raised a hand, waving it shakily. A few of the men drew back sharply, as if expecting fire to burst from her hand.

"Hi." She dropped her hand to her side again, fiddling with the hem of her tunic.

"It's, uh, good to see you again… Dad."

Hakoda looked shocked, and when he next spoke, his voice trembled.

"Not my little girl? Not _my_ Katara?"

Katara nodded, unsure if she could even speak. Hakoda swept her up in a bear hug, her feet leaving the ground. She clung to him desperately, screwing up her eyes as tears began to fall.

"I missed you so much…"

OoOoo

"So, I can understand you wanting to see your old Dad, but that can't be the only reason you're here?"

Katara and Sokka shared a look, before smiling ruefully.

"Actually, it is. See, we figured to hide out at the old air temple near here, but there was this Guru guy who said he could teach Aang- something to do with him being the Avatar and understanding his true power. I didn't get it." Sokka made an airy gesture with his hand to show his general non-comprehension of all things Avatar. When Katara saw he was more interested in his next spoonful of stew than talking, Katara picked up the tale.

"The Guru said he needed a calm atmosphere to teach Aang, which meant we couldn't stay. We heard news of Water Tribesmen here, so we came to see if the rumours were true."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Is there any more of that stew? I'm starving!"

Hakoda gestured to the hearth visible through the tent opening and the gently steaming stewpot alongside it. Sokka was out the tent so fast Katara almost thought he'd gained airbending in secret.

"I know now that you were taken to the Fire Nation, but what happened while you were there? How did you escape? How is it that you're alive now?"

There was a pained expression on her father's face as he questioned her, making Katara to feel a pang of sympathy for what he must of gone through after she had disappeared. She took a deep breath and began telling her story.

"The day of the attack, I got hit on the shoulder with a blast of fire and fainted. The next thing I knew was waking up on a fire nation ship that was on its way to the capitol, Kotzut. The man who saved me was called Zhao. I thought I could trust him - well, I soon learnt otherwise." Katara paused, suddenly horribly aware that the man at her side was her _father_. How could she tell him what she had been through?

"Sweetheart?"

Katara jerked, startled, and blushed as she realised she had been lost in thought.

"Sorry. Well, he – uh – wasn't too nice." She blushed again, her cheeks turning bright red with shame. She continued hurriedly

"But not everyone was like that. I was mainly a serving girl, but when they found out I could bend they started training me to fight. The Fire Lord found out and I got ordered to be a sparring partner for his daughter. Because of that I met her brother and her uncle, who are really nice. It's kind of funny; the famed 'Dragon of the West' is just a peaceful old man who likes tea. And Zuko, um, the prince, doesn't agree with his father or Azula at all. He wants this war over as much as you or I do."

Hakoda sat in silence for a while, the slightly stunned expression on his face giving away his internal conflict. Katara stopped her narrative, nervous fingers fiddling with the hem of her tunic. Her father shifted in his seat, then laid a hand on her shoulder. Katara managed to keep from flinching, but just barely. Hakoda waited until she had turned to face him before speaking.

"I am very proud of you, Katara. Many of my men here today would not have survived what you did."

He looked as if he was about to say something else, bringing his other arm up unsteadily. He hesitated, and Katara suddenly realised he must have felt her imperceptible flinch and was in a dilemma. She made his decision for him by overcoming her reluctance, leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

It was a few seconds before Hakoda overcame his surprise enough to hug her back.


	39. Swimming Down The Plughole

Extra bits that I haven't fitted in anywhere.

* * *

"My people had a prophecy for me. When they named me, they foretold that I would be the ice behind the fire, the heart of the storm. They all assumed that I would rule with Sokka, helping him and tempering his rasher decisions. But it turns out that I'm here, with you. And I think it was always meant to be this way."

OoOoo

"Great," grumbled Sokka as he peered down a left-hand passage. "Now she's cryptic."

"Cryptic, yes," hissed Mai as she grabbed Sokka from behind, shoving a dagger against his throat.

"Stupid, no. Now, let's put down the boomerang, shall we?"

Sokka looked up at the metal ceiling and thought, _How exactly did I get myself into this again?_

_Oh yes._

Zuko.

OoOoo

"Do you remember that night, after we'd been told about our mission?"

Zuko nodded tightly. How could he forget?

"_I am being serious. You need a- distraction," purred Zuko, coming up behind her and pulling her backwards into his embrace. She stiffened as soon as she came into contact with his chest, her eyes going glassy and unresponsive. Zuko cursed as she smiled at him blankly, reaching out for his face, fingers extended like claws. He held her away from him, concern turning to fright as she went suddenly limp. Katara flopped bonelessly into his lap and he leant over her concernedly, turning her over to face him_

"_Katara? Katara, are you alright?"_

_She blinked slowly once or twice before sitting up and shaking her head slightly._

"_What happened? Katara?"_

_Wrapping her arms around her knees, she shivered as she rocked back and forth slowly. She tried not to flinch as Zuko put his hand on her shoulder, but he saw it anyway and frowned._

"_Where did you go?"_

_Zuko never thought that two words would have the ability that those did- to chill him to the bone and scare the life out of him. Katara's words scared him more than he could have thought possible._

"_To Zhao."_

Time passed as they remembered, and Katara began to talk. Sometimes shakily, or confidently, sometimes scared and hesitant, but always talking, the words spilling out of her mouth in a desperate need to be heard.

She told him of her first time with Zhao and the gentleness that she now found scary. She told him of the times between and the heady passion that nearly drove her out of her mind. She told him of her last and the violence that had left her torn and bleeding.

She talked about her people (her brother, her mother, her father) and the strange customs of the North, so different to her own tribe. She laughed as she spoke about the Foggy Swamp benders and their carefree attitude to life.

She spoke of her unborn child, and the terrors she had experienced whilst sorting out her fragile emotions towards the babe. Of how she had just become able to accept that she could love the child when Azula tore it away from her. She cried then, silent tears running down he cheeks.

But inexorably, inevitably, _always…_ her words returned to Zhao.

"…And the worst thing is, I don't even know if he's dead or not! It scares me, Zuko, knowing he could be out there and I'll bump into him at any time…"

"You won't. He's dead."

"Everyone says that," spat Katara bitterly. "But they don't _know_."

"I saw him die. He drowned."

"…When was this?"

"At the North Pole."

"Did you-"

"No. The ocean spirit pulled him into the water. I watched."

Silence descended as Zuko thought of his guilt at not trying to save Zhao, and the white-hot rage that flowed through him whenever he thought of the things that that man must had done to the woman he loved. He had a sudden, illogical desire to go back to the day he had first met her, and tell his younger self to cherish her for the rest of his life, to prevent those terrible things from ever, ever happening to her.

Then the moment passed, and he realised his hold had instinctively tightened on the woman at his side, crushing her to his chest. He looked down anxiously, and realised that she was asleep, exhausted from the emotional purge she had gone through. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as she started snoring gently. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and let himself fall asleep with her.

OoOoo

"I can't do this, Zuko! I just can't! It's too much for me. I thought I could but I can't! I'm useless, I'm a failure! I-"

Katara broke down into hysterical sobs, wailing incoherently on Zuko's shoulder. He held her as she cried, her tears tearing his heart apart. She cried for what seemed an age, broken, hiccupping sobs filled with pain and regret. Gradually they subsided into small snuffling noises, and she clung to his chest, completely and utterly bereft. Zuko held her, staring off into the distance without really seeing anything. _Oh, Katara… What have we done to you?_

OoOoo

"You _could_ say that something just _sparked_ between them! Hahahaha! Oh man, I've been waiting to use that one!"

* * *

Well, this is it folks. The end. Finished. Over and done with. NO MORE.

_She lies! Go to _blooappall . livejournal . com / 28605 . html # cutid1 _for the yummy Zutara smut you've all been waiting for! Woo!_

There will be no more **Of Fire and Ice **

Sorry, but season three has completely killed what inspiraiton I might have had for this story. It seems it was too soon for me as a writer to attempt a long length story. My apologies to everyone who has reviewed and read and made this a generally enjoyable experience for me.

Thankyou one and all. Goodnight.


	40. REWRITE, START

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT?

.....

I'm rewriting.

NaNoWriMo is kind of eating my soul at the moment, so updates won't start till after November (at the earliest), but...

MY BABY IS BEING REWRITTEN!

REJOICE WITH YOUR GODDESS!

You may now praise me.


End file.
